YOU SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい-
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: Dilanjutkan doakan sampai rampung. Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma. hanya penambahan words dalam chapter 4.
1. Chapter 1

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

風の中微笑んで

_Kaze no naka Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu seperti angin

.

Terlihat anak laki-laki berambut raven bermata biru berusia 3th sedang menendang bola dengan tersenyum lebar sambil tertawa. Terlihat seperti anak hiperaktif, namun entah mengapa senyum itu hilang ketika ia berhenti didekat bola yang ia tendang.

.

つらくて も 微笑んで

_ Tsurakute mo Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu menyakitkan

.

Anak laki-laki itu melihat pemandangan yang sangat jarang ia temukan. Tanpa disadari seorang yang terlihat lebih dewasa (copy paste si anak laki-laki) memperhatikan tingkah aneh sang anak. Karena khawatir laki-laki itu segeralah menghampiri sang anak.

.

一人 に など/ _Hitori ni nado_

Si raven tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

ならないで/ _Naranaide_

Ini untuk semua orang.

.

Anakya sedang bingung dengan apa yang ada didepan matanya.

Ya... sebuah keluarga lengkap yang sedang bercanda bersama.

.

おもいだして/ _Omoideshite_

Bayangan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap selalu berputar diotak sang raven.

きつく こと わ/ _Kitsuku koto wa_

Semakin kau ingat

.

Si raven mencoba berjalan mendekati sang anak.

.

しあわせ えと/ _Shiawase e to_

Berhentilah si raven, didepan sang anak lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badan.

近づく こと/ _Chikazuku koto_

Menjadi semakin dekat tuk senang

.

Mata mereka saling memandang, onyx dan sapire saling bertemu.

Entah apa yang merasuki si raven, namun sekarang ia sudah memeluk sang anak dengan kencang.

.

おしえて くれた/ _Oshiete kureta_/ Mengajari saya

Si raven mulai menangis didalam pelukannya pada sang anak. Bagaikan sebuah tiang yang berdiri kokoh, hanya untuk menjadi penopang tubuh.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

.

それわ/ _Sore wa_/ Seperti...

Semakin kuat pelukan itu, hatinya terasa semalin bersalah. Sedangkan sang anak hanya bisa diam dan mematung bagai tiang akibat kelakuan sang ayah.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

* * *

Terlihat laki-laki berambut bak pantat ayam sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki, copy paste si raven.

Klik...crek...

Suara pintu yang dibuka oleh si raven.

"Tadaima..." Ucap si raven dengan nada keras. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali ada yang menyambutnya pulang dengan mengucapkan 'Okaeri' tapi rasanya itu mustahil. Karena yang ia tahu hanya satu orang yang selalu menyambutnya 'si dobe a.k.a Naruto' pemuda yang masih terus dan terus akan menutup mata hingga bertahun tahun.

"Okaeri... ah Otouto ku sudah pulang." Sebuah suara familiar yang tak asing bagi si raven. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari balik tembok pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah.

"Hai... Menma..." Ucap Itachi kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan Menma dengan tersenyum. Dari wajah Sasuke kelihatan kalau ia tak suka dengan kehadiran Itachi.

"Hn... Mau apa kau kesini dan bagaimana kau bisa memasuki rumah ku?"

"Aduh Otouto jangan sinis begitu, aku kesini hanya ingin tahu kabar keponakan ku saja. Dan bagaimana aku bisa didalam kurasa kau tahu sebabnya."

Sasuke mulai berfikir.

'Ah sial tadi aku lupa mengunci pintu sebelum per...'

"Aduh... Otouto, Baru kali ini ada Uchiha yang ceroboh."

"Hn..."

"Menma... ikut Oji-san ya."

Tiba-tiba Itachi mencoba meraih Menma dari gendongan Sasuke, namun Sasuke cepat-cepat mundur. Sepertinya Sasuke tak mau kalau Menma di sentuh oleh Itachi.

"Mau apa kau Itachi."

"Aku kan hanya ingin mengendong Keponakan ku saja."

"Hn... tak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya seujung rambut pun."

"Chi... kau seharusnya bersukur, kau lupa siapa yang telah menyelamatkan Anak mu."

"Hn... lalu siapa yang membuat Naruto seperti itu."

Itachi sekarang hanya bisa terdiam setelah Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Ya Itachi lah yang melakukan proses persalinan Naruto, dan Itachi lah yang menyarankan agar Menma yang diselamatkan lebih dahulau padahal kemungkinan Naruto selamat sangatlah besar dari pada Keponakannya.

"Aku... Apa kau masih menyalakan ku."

"Iya... bukan hanya Ku tapi juga Tou-san dan Kaa-san dan semua keturunan Uchiha lainnya, aku muak dengan mereka."

Kelihatannya Sasuke membenci semua keluarganya. Bagaimana tidak, klan Uchiha hanya membutuhkan keturunan agar klannya tidak punah dan siapa yang menyuruh Sasuke bersama dengan wanita lain, meningalkan Naruto sendirian, tentu saja Fugaku, Mikoto dan terutama Itachi.

"Kau juga seorang Uchiha Otouto."

"Chi... berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Seolah-olah kita masih saudara saja."

"Kita memang saudara, kita masih satu klan dan kita terikat oleh dara yang sama jadi jangan mengikari kenyataan itu Otouto..."

"Hn... sudah berapa kali aku katakan, jangan memanggilku sengan panggilan seperti itu. Dan satu lagi aku bukan Uchiha. Aku... UZUMAKI SASUKE, Suami dari UZUMAKI NARUTO dan Anak ku UZUMAKI MENMA.

Itachi yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan mematung ditempat. Sasuke benar-benar sudah membuang nama klannya.

.

* * *

"Itachi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah Tou-san kelihatannya Sasuke sudah membenci kita semua."

Fugaku menghelai nafas.

"Ha... anak itu."

"Apa Tou-san punya saran."

"Ha... sejak awal aku memang membenci Bocah itu. Chi... dia hanya penghalang saja."

Keheningan tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Apa Tou-san ingin aku membunuh si Uzumaki itu."

"Hn... Tak usa kau bunuh ia akan mati perlahan-lahan."

Itachi hanya menganguk. Bagaimana Naruto bisa hidup lama jika yang dilakukan Itachi hanya memberinya infus dan oksigen tanpa melakukan cek secara keseluruan selama ini. Jika selang oksigen itu dilepas atau bocor, tak perlu waktu hinga dua jam Naruto pasti langsung kolap dan tak bernyawa lagi. Dalam setiap detik, menit, jam, hari, bulan, dan tahun Naruto akan mengalami penurunan fungsi setiap organ. Sebenarnya Itachi tahu hal itu. Bagaimana lagi keluarga Uchiha tak menyukainya, karena dia Sasuke melenceng dari garis normal. Untungnya Sasuke tak curiga, atau merasa aneh pada Naruto. Kebodohan Sasuke adalah ia tak mengenyah bangku Kuliah setelah lulus SMA. Ia kabur bersama Naruto. Setelah kejadian tabrakan yang terjadi pada Naruto, sang ibu menyuruhnya untuk mengelola perusahaan cabang karena Sasuke mengambil jurusan IPS sewaktu SMA. Awalnya Sasuke menolak, tapi Sasuke itu anak yang lugu dan penurut. Mangkannya ia menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Fugaku, Itachi, dan Mikoto. Siapa yang menyarankan Sasuke bersama wanita lain sehinga mengkianati Naruto, ya mereka bertiga.

"Berarti Tou-san sudah memiliki rencana."

"Hn..."

Dan keduanya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

.

* * *

Satu lagi fic geje dari haki.

tenang aja hanya 3-5 chapter... gak panjang.

jangan lupa review...

12-05-2014


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

風の中微笑んで

_Kaze no naka Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu seperti angin

.

Terlihat anak laki-laki remaja, setingkat SMA sedang berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak, di iringi dengan jatuhnya kelopak bunga sakura sebagai pertanda musim semi.

.

つらくて も 微笑んで

_ Tsurakute mo Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu menyakitkan

.

Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan lurus. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada jalan stapak.

.

一人 に など/ _Hitori ni nado_

Sudah lebih dari tujuh pohon yang ia lewati.

ならないで/ _Naranaide_

Ini untuk semua orang.

.

Kakinya masih tetap tak berhenti.

.

おもいだして/ _Omoideshite_

Tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti, tepat didepan pohon sakura besar. Pohon itu berada ditengah bukit yang dikelilingi pohon sakura yang lebih pendek.

きつく こと わ/ _Kitsuku koto wa_

Semakin kau ingat

.

Anak laki-laki itu sekarang mendongkakan kepalanya keatas.

.

しあわせ えと/ _Shiawase e to_

Sekarang ia dapat melihat guguran kelopak bunga yang jatuh dari cabang pohon.

近づく こと/ _Chikazuku koto_

Menjadi semakin dekat tuk senang

.

Setelah memandang guguran dari cabang pohon sakura, anak laki-laki itu langsung menutup matanya.

.

おしえて くれた/ _Oshiete kureta_/ Mengajari saya

Pikirannya sedang berputar pada kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami besama seseorang yang ia sayang.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

Dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang yang ia sayang.

Bercanda bersama walau ia tak suka bercanda.

Berfoto, makan, dan berbagi cerita.

Ya semuanya yang ia lakukan bersama sang kekasih tepat dibawah pohon itu.

.

それわ/ _Sore wa_/ Seperti...

Semakian laki-laki itu mengingat kejadian yang ia alamai dengan kekasinya, semakin tidak percayaanya ia dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Setelah sekian lama ia akhirnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

"Kau lama..." Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan seorang laki-laki berambut raven bak pantat ayam.

"Hn..." Jawab si raven pada pemuda berambut pirang. Rambutnya yang pirang mengamabarkan matahari dimusim panas sedangkan matanya yang biru melukiskan luasnya langit.

"Ha... kau masih irit kata ya Teme, padahal kita sudah pacaran selama 3th dan sekarang kita sudah lulus."

"Hn... Dobe ayo kita pergi dari kota ini." Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto kaget.

"Apa kau yakin Teme?" terdengar nada tak percaya dari si pirang.

"Iya... kita akan hidup bahagia dan tak ada yang menghalangi kita." Ucap si raven tegas. Ini adalah keputusannya yang sudah bulat. Dari awal ia berjalan sampai menuju ke tempat ini ia sudah banyak berfikir. Ia akan tanggung segala resiko yang ada termaksud dibuang oleh keluarganya.

"Bagaimana dengan kel..."

"Keluarga, tak usah memperdulikan mereka asal kita bersama semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin..." Ucap si pirang. Sebenarnya si pirang merasa tak yakin, ia tahu sifat dan tingkah si kekasih. Dari kecil hingga besar ia selalu bersama keluarganya jadi pastilah ia manja apa lagi ia anak bungsu. Tidak seperti dia yang tak tahu dimana keluarganya, terlebih lagi ia harus hidup mandiri dan berfikir lebih dewasa dari pada remaja lainnya. Tapi apakah demi keegoisannya sang kekasih harus meningalkan keluarganya.

"Ya, aku sangat yakin."

Tiba-tiba si pirang berjalan mendekati siraven, lalu memeluknya.

"I Love You... Sasuke-teme."

"I Love You To... Dobe-koi."

.

* * *

Hanami adalah acara menyambut musim semi ala jepang. Ditandai dengan mekarnya bunga sakura dan acara piknik dibawah pohon sambil melihat kelopak sakura yang terjatuh, apa lagi jika kita berkumpul dengan keluarga pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Too-chan... cakulla." (tou-san... sakura)

Ucap anak laki-laki berambut raven sambil menunjuk guguran kelopak bunga sakura. Anak kecil itu terus berlari dibawah hujan kelopak bunga.

"Iya... Menma." Ucap sang ayah yang sedang berjalan menuju sang anak.

"HANYAME... Too-can." (HANAMI... Tou-san)

Ucap sang anak membuat hati si raven gunda. Sekarang si raven hanya bisa berdiri mematung bagai orang kikuk yang tak tahu arah akibat ucapan sang anak.

'Hanami' adalah kata tabuh bagi si raven, karena kata itu haya boleh keluar dari mulut istrinya, bukan berarti ia membenci anaknya. Hanya saja yang menjadi tamu dari pesta itu.

"Nanci Menma acan main cama Kaa-can. Kaa-can jaji cama Menma buat banyak cue."(Nanti Menma acan main sama Kaa-san. Kaa-san janji sama Menma buat banyak kue)

Ucap sang anak sambil tersenyum menunjukan gigi susunya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghelai nafas karena tingkah sang anak yang persis dengan istrinya. Sebenarnya ia tak suka jika anaknya memanggil tamu tersebut dengan panggilan 'Kaa-san' tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia masih balita berusis 3th yang masih membutuhkan peran sang bunda. Jadi ai terima saja saran dari sang Kaa-san untuk berkenalan dengan wanita itu.

Mereka berjalan bersama, senyum mengembang dibibir si anak sedangkan si raven hanya tersenyum kaku agar sang anak tak salah tingkah.

.

* * *

.

"Kaa-caaaannnnn." Teriak anak laki-laki sambil berlari menuju wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Ah... Menma-chan" Sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang hingga pinggang. Mata biru sebiru ruby, kulit putih seputih susu. Dia lah Namikaze Naruko anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Dari kejahuan dapat kita lihat si raven hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan tak suka. Di dalam hatinya ia sebenarnya tak suka dengan kedekatan anaknya dengan wanita asing itu. Meskipun sasuke tahu nama wanita itu tapi ia merasa kalau wanita itu adalah orang asing, karena mengganggu kehidupannya.

'Seandainya Naruto tahu hal ini pasti ia akan marah pada ku'

'Naruto maaf kan aku...'

.

* * *

"Bagaimana rencanaku." Ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang.

"Hn... tentu saja sangat berlian sayang."

"Ha... anak itu memang susah diatur, aku perlu 30 kali bicara baru ia mau menurut."

Tak susa membujuk Sasuke, hanya bermodal sang istri yang tak akan selamat. Ya selama ini Sasuke bekerja pada Mikoto karena ia harus menebus semua yang para Uchiha korbankan hanya demi membuat Naruto masih hidup. Setelah acara kabur Sasuke dengan Naruto para ketua klan uchiha sepakat kalau nama Sasuke akan dicoret dari daftar pewaris.

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan Namikaze. Fugaku..."

"Ya, aku tahu Mikoto... mereka tak dapat diremehkan."

"Jangan sampai rencana kita terbongkar, sebelum aku mendapatkan perusahaan itu."

"Hn... aku tahu kau sangat tertarik pada perusahaan itu."

"Aku ingin mereka jatuh miskin, seperti apa yang pernah pendahulu mereka lakukan pada klan kita."

Ya Klan Uchiha perna jatuh miskin namun berkas usaha gigih mereka semua bisa teratasi.

.

* * *

.

Gomene tambah ancur dan tak jelas bukan...

thank by:

Sibolis Nauli. Hrs chapter 1 . May 12

hanazawa kay chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

lovelyKyuu chapter 1 . May 12

Ahn Ryuuki chapter 1 . May 12

reiasia95 chapter 1 . 15h ago


	3. Chapter 3 Hanami part 2

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

Hanami paling enak di lakukan jika kita berada dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang gugur. Apa lagi kalau pohon itu sangat besar, tinggi dan kokoh pastilah sangat menyenangkan jika kita berkumpul bersama keluarga kita tepat dibawah pohon.

"Kaa-caaaannnnn." Teriak anak laki-laki sambil berlari menuju wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Ah... Menma-chan" Sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang hingga pinggang. Mata biru sebiru ruby, kulit putih seputih susu. Dia lah Namikaze Naruko anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah anaknya merasa tak senang. Apa lagi sekarang sang anak sedang memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat seolah tak mau lepas.

Sasuke terus berjalan mendekati Menma dan Naruko. Naruko yang melihat Sasuke hampir mendekat, segera melepasakan Menma dari pelukannya karena Sasuke itu tak suka jika Menma dekat-dekat dengannya.

"Lama sekali..." Ucap Naruko pada Sasuke.

"Apa urusan mu, kau bukan siapa-siapa ku!" Naruko yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya bisa menundukan kepala, memang sejak awal Si raven tak menyukainya jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Setidaknya hargailah perjuangan ku." Ucap Naruko dengan nada lirih.

"Aku sudah berusaha datang lebih awal agar tak ada yang menempati tempat ini." Ucap Naruko lagi dengan nada pelan. Si raven sekarang menghelai nafas berusaha mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

"Apa perduliku, dari awal kau kan yang menyarankan hal ini."

"Tapi kan akhirnya kau datang."

"Aku datang atas keinginan Menma, jadi tak ada sangkutpautnya dengan ku."

"Apa kau tak menci..."

"Mencintai mu...?" Ya wanita bersurai pirang itu sangat mencintai si raven, hanya saja si raven tak tertarik padanya.

"eh bukan maksud ku seperti itu, apa kau tak menyukai ku. Maksud ku kita bisa berteman."

"Hn... dengarya dari awal aku tak menyukai mu apa lagi mencintai mu jadi percuma saja." Kaki si raven tiba-tiba bergerak, Naruko yang melihat si raven akan pergi segerah menghentikannya dengan memegang tangan si raven.

"Kau... mau kemana?Apa kau tak mau mencicipi masakan ku?" Tanya Naruko.

"Chi... Terserah aku mau kemana saja dan untuk masakan mu kelihatannya tak menarik sama sekali." Ucap si raven, Naruko sekarang tak dapat membendung air matanya. Oh sebegitu bencinya kah si raven pada si pirang.

Baru beberapa langkah si raven terhenti.

"Oh ya aku titip Menma." Ucap si raven dan kembali berjalan. Sedangkan Naruko hanya bisa diam dan menekukan kepala. Tanpa mereka sadari anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu memperhatikan tingkah sang ayahnya dengan kaa-san nya Eh maksudnya Naruko.

.

#Menma POV ON#

Aku memperhatikan mereka. Kaa-san dan juga Tou-san. Kenapa mereka tak saling akrap ya? Ah ya ini seperti film yang Mikoto Baa-san tonton. Aku sebenarnya sedikit tak mengerti dengan film itu. Banyak kata yang tak aku mengerti.

'Kekasih... Pernikahan... pengkhianatan... perceraian dan... aha aku binggung banyak kata yang tak ku pahami. Lagi pula itu kan film untuk orang dewasa. Dari pada aku binggung lebih baik aku tanya kaa-san saja.

Aku memandang Kaa-san, dia sedang memotong kue untuk ku. Uh Kaa-san sanga cantik hari ini. Kaa-san terlihat bahagia. Tapi wajah Kaa-san terlihat tak asing, ah ya wajahnya sama dengan oji-san yang sering aku temui bersama Tou-san kalau tak salah namanya Naruto. Aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku dan Tou-san selalu mengunjungi Naruto oji-san. Kenapa aku memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto oji-san? Karena oji itu adalah orang asing yang tak ku kenal. Tapi yang aku lihat Tou-san seperti merasa bersalah pada Naruto oji-san sebab Tou-san selalu menanggis dan memegang tangan Oji dengan erat entah mengapa sepertinya hatiku terasa sesak dan air mataku terasa tak tertahankan. Aneh sekali... seperti dejavu.

Aku binggung sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Tou-san dengan Naruto Oji-san? dan kenapa Tou-san selalu menyuruh ku menyebut 'Naruto Oji-san' dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san' padahal sudah jelas oji-san itu laki-laki dan panggilan Kaa-san itu untuk perempuan yang sudah menika yang menyandang gelar istri. Jadi, apakah Tou-san menikahi Naruto oji-san? Sehingga aku harus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kaa-san? Namun ada satu hal lagi keanehan yang aku tak mengerti. Aku pernah memannggil Naruto dengan sebutan oji-san dan itu membuat tou-san marah dan sejak saat itu aku selalu memanggilnya Kaa-san meskipun rasanya terasa aneh. Karena itulah aku memilih diam dan tak berkata atau bertanya pada tou-san jika kami menemui Naruto oji-san. Aku tak mau tou-san membenciku.

Jujur sebenarnya aku tak suka menemui Naruto Oji-san. Karena kata Itachi Oji-san, Naruto Oji-san itu jahat ia yang membuat Tou-san membenci keluarga Uchiha dan menjauhkan ku dari Kaa-san(Naruko). Tapi sekarang aku senang bisa melihat Kaa-san.

#Menma POV OFF#

.

Anak laki-laki berambut raven itu tersenyum kearah si pirang. Naruko yang melihat senyum manis Menma, langgsung membalasnya.

_'Kenapa Menma senyum-senyum begitu?' Umpat ku dalam hati._

"Kaa-caan." Ucapan Menma membuyarkan pikiran Naruko.

"Iya... Menma." Jawab ku, '_dari raut wajahnya ia terlihat sedang bahagia apa ini karena aku ya.'_

"Menma cenang bica sama Kaa-caan."(Menma senang bisa bersama Kaa-san)

"Kaa-san juga senang bisa bersama Menma." Jawab ku. Aku lalu menyerahkan potongan kue yang aku potong padanya. Dan Menma langsung melahapnya. Naruko yang melihat tingkah Menma hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

_'Aku sebenarnya kasihan pada Menma, di usianya yang masih tiga tahun ia sudah kehilangan ibunya, ketika Menma lahir. Dari keterangan yang aku dapat melalui Itachi. Sasuke itu sangat mencintai istri pertamanya. Aku tak tahu nama istri pertama Sasuke karena sebelum Itachi bilang Sasuke sudah datang. Dan sampai sekarang aku tak bertemu Itachi. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya pada Sasuke secara langsung. Tapi Menma selalu ada didekat Sasuke, itu membuatku takut jika Menma tahu kalau aku bukan Kaa-san nya dan kesempatan ku mendapatkan Sasuke hilang sudah.'_

Naruko masih memperhatikan tingkah laku Menma. Namun tiba-tiba Menma berhenti memakan kue buatan Naruko, dan itu membuat Naruko bingung.

"Uh... ceandainya Tou-caan tak cama oji-caan pasti Menma dapat cinta Kaa-san."(Uh... seandainya tou-san tak bersama Oji-san pasti Menma akan mendapat cinta Kaa-san)

Ucap Menma dan Naruko yang mendengar kata itu dari mulut Menma hanya bisa mengeryitkan dahi, karena binggung.

_'Aku binggung dengan ucapan Menma barusan. Apa lagi tadi Menma bilang kalau Sasuke tinggal dengan seseorang laki-laki. Aku penasaran dengan laki-laki itu.__ Pasti itu teman baiknya.__ Eh tapi kalau Sasuke tinggal bersama temannya kenapa aku tak melihatnya. ets... dasar baka kau kan belum pernah berkunjung kerumah Sasuke dan Menma. Lalu kenapa Menma sangat membenci dia.'_

"Siapa Oji-san yang Menma maksud." Tanya Naruko. Menma mengambil posisi brtfikir, dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya pada pipinya namin agak dekat dengan bibir, kepalanya diangkat, pandangannya menatap langit. Ha... Naruko sebenarnya inggin tertawa jika melihat wajah lucu menma sekarang.

"Um... ciapa ya...? Tadi Menma ingat cekalang lupa. Tapi oji-caan icu milip Kaa-caan."

_'Mirip Kaa-san? Kaa-san yang mana Aku atau istri Ssasuke. Uh Menma iNI MEMBINGGUNGKAN'_

"ah... Menma tau cekalang namanya... Na-..."

"NA-RU-KO... " Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah belakang Naruko. Naruko yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segerah menoleh kearah suara tadi. Naruko sekarang tahi siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke sedang berlari dan sekarang ia memeluk tubuh ramping Naruko. Naruko yang dipeluk hanya tersentak dan kaget dengan perubahan drastis Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sasuke...?" tanya Naruko. Sasuke hanya tersenyum, membuat Naruko binggung.

_'Tadi cuek sekarang suka, pria yang aneh.'_

Tiba-tiba si raven melongarkan pelukannya pada Naruko, sekarang ia memegang tangan Naruko dan mengecupnya.

"Naruko kau adalah cinta pertama ku sekaligus penolong ku." Ucap Sasuke dan sekarang ia memeluk lagi tubuh Naruko. Naruko tak melawan ia masih binggung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

_'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia bicarahkan sih? aku kan baru bertemu dengan dia kemarin. pasti ada kesalah pahaman. Tak apalah asal Sasuke mau mencintai ku.' _Upat Naruko dalam hati.

"Wah... Kaa-caan cama Tou-caan dah baikan." Ucap Menma sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruko dengan erat. Lalu Menma yang semula hanya tersenyum kini juga ikut memeluk Naruko. Ah seperti sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah bayangan yang memperhatikan mereka.

Bayangan itu terlihat samar-samar dibawah bayangan pohon sakura.

Dari wajahnya mengambarkan espresi keedihan.

Tetesan-tetesan air mata mengenang melewati pipinya, karena ia tak kuat melihat kenyataan yang ada dihadapannya.

.

* * *

風の中微笑んで

_Kaze no naka Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu seperti angin

.

Terlihat anak laki-laki berambut raven sedang berjalan menyusuri sungai.

.

つらくて も 微笑んで

_ Tsurakute mo Hohoende_

Tersenyumlah walau itu menyakitkan

.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 7 dan Kaa-sannya memberikan sebuah kalung kristal segi empat.

.

一人 に など/ _Hitori ni nado_

Dipandanginya kalung tersebut.

ならないで/ _Naranaide_

Ini untuk semua orang.

.

Sebuah senyum terlukis dibibir anak itu.

.

おもいだして/ _Omoideshite_

Tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh anak yang usisnya lebih tua darinya.

きつく こと わ/ _Kitsuku koto wa_

Semakin kau ingat

.

Si raven mencoba melawan tapi tenaganya tak sebanding. dua lawan satu.

.

しあわせ えと/ _Shiawase e to_

Ketika sebuah tinju akan mengarah pada si raven. Ada seorang anak berambut panjang berwarna pirang mendorong anak yang akan memukul si raven. Dan terjadilah aksi pukul-memukul si pirang.

近づく こと/ _Chikazuku koto_

Menjadi semakin dekat tuk senang

.

Namun kelihatannya si raven melupakan anak yang satunya. Anak itu sekarang mendekati si raven. Siraven hanya bisa mundur. Dan naas sekarang si raven terjebur karena dibelakangnya ada sungai. Ya siraven tak bisa berenang. dan itu membuat anak laki-laki itu senang.

.

おしえて くれた/ _Oshiete kureta_/ Mengajari saya

Si pirang yang sudah selesai menghajar anak laki-laki yang hampir memukul si raven. Ketika ia melihat si raven tercebur kesungai. Sipirang segera berlari dan memukul orang yang menceburkan si raven.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

Si pirang sekarang berenang mendekati si raven yang terhanyut di sungai.

.

それわ/ _Sore wa_/ Seperti...

Tak diperdulikannya rasa sakit dan memar pada wajah dan perut si pirang. Karena pandangannya terfokus pada si raven, ia harus menyeamatkan si raven.

Ah~ It's you  
Ah~ I Love you

.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Suara nafas si pirang dan si raven setelah berhasil keluar dari arus sungai yang deras. Rambut si pirang yang panjang menjadi basa sedangkan rambut si raven menjadi lepek tak lagi berdiri eperti pantat ayam.

"Dasar baka kau itu laki-laki tapi tingkah mu seperti anak perempuan." Ucap si pirang.

"Mana mungkin aku menang, dua lawan satu." Cela si raven. Tiba-tiba si pirang mulai berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau pukul mereka, jangan hanya diam saja." Ucap si pirang sambil menirukan gerakan meninju dan menendang.

"Siapa kau, berani-beraninya bicara seperti itu Dobe." Ucap si raven, namun kelihatanya si pirang masih asyik menunjukan gerakan tinjunya. Namun gerakannya terhenti setelah mendengar kata 'dobe'.

"Apa Dobe kau bilang." cela si pirang. Padahal si pirang baru bertemu dengan si raven tadi namun ia sudah memanggil namanya dengan tidak sopan.

"Dasar Teme berengsek mana rasa terima kasih mu pada ku berani sekali kau memanggilku Dobe." Ucap si pirang karena tak terima dengan nama hinaan seperti itu.

"Dobe itu sebuatan yang pantas untuk anak perempuan sepertimu." Ucap si raven lalu berdiri membelakangi si pirang.

"Hey aku ini bu..." cela si pirang namun terhenti karena tingkah aneh si raven.

"Sedang apa Teme...?" Tanya si pirang, namun kelihatannya si raven tak merespon ia masih asyik mengaduk-aduk air sungai dan memindakan batu.

Sepertinya si raven sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kalung pemberian Kaa-san ku hilang." Ucap si raven. Si pirang yang merasa kalau si raven sangat menyukai kalung itu. mencoba ikut mencari.

"Aku bantu cari ya teme."

"Hn... terserah kau saja." Ucap si raven dingin.

.

* * *

Setelah acara piknik bersama Menma, Naruko segera pulang dengan keadaan lesuh. Sekarang ia sudah berada didepan kediaman Namikaze. Pintu gerbang sudah dibuka oleh satpam, Naruko segera melewatinya dan menuju pintu rumah. Pintu rumah terbuka para maid dan butler menyambut kedatangan Naruko dengan membungkuk. Naruko hanya melewatinya saja tanpa memperdulikan mereka, sebab hal itu sudah biasa karena sejak kecil Naruko selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh para pelayannya.

"Selamat datang Naruko-sama." Ucap para Maid dan Butler bersamaan.

Naruko hanya melewati mereka seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba seorang berambut perak datang mendekati Naruko. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan peria, ia adalah salah satu dari butler. Pria itu bernama Kakashi, ia sudah bekerja dan mengabdi pada Keluarga Namikaze sebelum Naruko ada. Kakashi menyandang gelar pemimpin butler di kediaman Namikaze.

"Naruko-sama anda sudah pulang, apakah saya perlu menyiapkan air panas sebelum makan malam dihidangkan."

"Tidak usah Kakashi oji-san cukup siapkan makan malam saja."

"Tapi anda terlihat lesu, saya pikir lebih baik saya siapkan air panas untuk anda."

"Sudah ku bilang tak usa kau keras kepala sekali." Ucap Naruko dengan nada membentak.

"Ah maaf Naruko-sama." Naruko sadar ia tak seharusnya membentak butler setianya ini. Kakashi sudah diangap Naruko sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Tak apa Kakashi oji-san, aku banyak pikiran jadi agak bad mood."

"Saya mengerti, tapi alangkah baiknya kalau Naruko-sama berendam didalam air panas untuk menghilangkan penat di kepala. Bukan kah dulu mendiang Kushina-sama selalu menyarankan hal tersebut."

"Aku rasa yang oji-san katakan ada benarnya."

"Baik lah kalau begitu saya akan siapkan semuanya."

"Ya terima kasih Kakashi oji-san."

Kakashi sebenarnya ingin menanyakan hal yang terjadi pada nyonya-nya ini, namun ia takut menyakiti perasaan Naruko. Tak dianggap anak oleh Minato(majikannya) itu sudah membuat Naruko bersalah. akibat insiden 13 th yang lalu. Dan Kakashi masih ingat kalau hal itu masih mengiang-ngiang dikepala Naruko. Gara-gara insiden itu sifat Naruko jadi berubah, ia lebih tertutup dan tak mau berkata jujur.

"Kelihatannya Naruko-sama sedang ada masalah. Maaf kalau saya lancang sebenarnya ada masalah apa?"

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang aku butuh waktu." Kakashi hanya mengannguk pertanda mengerti.

.

* * *

"Naruto aku sudah menemukannya."

"Wanita yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup ku."

Ya wanita yang telah menyelamatkan hidup si raven sewaktu kecil, namun sayang pertemuannya dengan wanita itu hanya sesaat dan itu membuat sang raven tak mengenal nama wanita yang menyelamatkannya.

.

#FLASH BACK ON#

"Naruto." Ucap sasuke.

"Ada apa Sasuke." Ucap si pirang.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai ku."

"Tentu saja Sasuke." Ucap si pirang. Sedangkan sasuke seperti dilanda akan kebingungan.

"Ada apa sih kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Siapa dia, apakah dia berharga untuk mu dari pada aku?"

"Dia sangat berharga, tapi kau juga berharga bagiku. Dia lah penyelamat hidup ku ketika aku masih kecil."

"Seperti apakah dia, hinga membuat Uchiha Sasuke berkata sepanjang itu?"

"Dia adalah wanita tomboy berambut pirang."

"Sepertinya menarik gadis Tomboy. Dia dimana? apa kau kenal namanya?"

"Hn..."

"Dari sahutan mu, sepertinya kau tak kenal gadis itu. Apa itu benar?

"..."

"Tenang saja aku akan mendukung mu hinga kau bertemu gadis pirang itu."

#FLASH BACK OFF#

.

"Apa kau senang? Ya kau pasti sangat senang karena kau yang sudah memberi dukungan pada ku untuk menemukan wanita itu."

Selama ini Naruto lah yang selalu mendukung dan memberi sebuah kepercayaan pada Sasuke untuk bisa menemukan cinta pertamanya. Seperti hanya Naruto ia juga mengangap Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Tenang saja meskipun dia adalah cinta pertama ku tapi diri mu tetaplah berhaga dan jadi no satu di hatiku."

'Apa aku harus memberitahu tentang Naruto padanya ya?'

.

* * *

.

5 hari berikutnya.

Setiap sore setelah jam kerja berahir Uchiha Sasuke selalu pulang bersama Naruko. Mereka selalu berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana sore hari bersama Menma. Bagaikan sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Menma lah yang paling merasa senang karena bisa merasakan kasih sayang Naruko. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berusaha mencoba mendekatkan hatinya pada Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko, oh ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya antara senang dan bahagia.

"Naruko ayo kita ke taman." Seburat merah tergambar di kedua sisi pipi Naruko akibat mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang terdengar cool di telinganya.

"Iya Sasuke..." Ucap Naruko.

Menma yang sejak awal berada di tengah-tengah mereka, tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar tangan Naruko dan Sasuke ditarik Menma. Menma langsung berlari dan menyeret Sasuke dan Naruko. Orang-orang melihat tingkah Menma yang polos, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa dan itu membuat Naruko dan Sasuke menjadi malu.

"Kaa-saan, Tou-saan ayo cita cesana." Ucap menma sambil menarik Sasuke dan Naruko kearah ayunan.

"MENMA kau membuat Kaa-san/Tou-san malu." Ucap Naruko dan Sasuke bersamaan.

Sedangkan Menma hanya melebarkan cengirannya.

Tanpa DI SADARI, MEREKA sudah membuat sebuah bayangan terluka.

'SASUKE'

Deg

Tiba-tiba jantung Sasuke derdetak, Ia merasa jika dirinya seperti mendengar suara yang tak familiar di telinganya.

'Siapa yang memanggilku, jangan-jangan Naruko. Uh sial sudah berapa hari aku tak menemuinya. Setelah acara ini aku akan langsung menemui Naru...'

"Sasuke ada apa?" Tanya Naruko karena penasaran dengan sikap sasuke yang aneh.

"Tidak ada ayo kita ke menma kelihatannya ia sudah tak sabar."

Lalu mereka berdua langsung berjalan mendekati Menma yang sedang duduk di ayunan menunggu Naruko dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

Ha tak ku sangka chapter ini panjang amet #plak

Eh di chapter ini menceritakan Kenangan masa lalu sasuke yang memberikan kalung hadiah dari kaa-san nya pada seorang gadis yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruko eh maksudnya Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruko dan Naruto itu kembar, cuma yang lahir duluan adalah Naruko jadi Naruto panggil Naruko dengan sebutan Nee-san.

Kenapa Naruto memakai nama Uzumaki bukan Namikaze akan dibahas chapter depan.

Apa Sasuke akan mencintai Naruko, saya tak tahu terserah readers.

Ini happy ending atau said ending? Sebenarnya sih ingin said ending dengan kematian Naruto, tapi kalau readers minta happy ending akan haki pertimbangkan. Karena ni fic alurnya ke arah said jadi untuk happy kemungkinan 15%.

Kemana Minato? Mana haki tahu ia masih jadi rahasia.

Ada hub Namikaze dan Uchiha? Masih rahasia.

.

* * *

Thank dah mau review...

Capter 1:

Guest chapter 1 . May 12

Fujoshi desu chapter 1 . May 12

reiasia95 chapter 1 . May 13

Ahn Ryuuki chapter 1 . May 12

lovelyKyuu chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

chapter 1 . May 12

hanazawa kay chapter 1 . May 12

Sibolis Nauli. Hrs chapter 1 . May 12

Capter 2:

reiasia95 chapter 2 . May 14

lutfisyahrizal chapter 2 . May 14

Ahn Ryuuki chapter 2 . May 14

Fujoshi desu chapter 2 . May 14

.

.

27 Mei 2014


	4. Chapter 4 Harapan

Uzumaki Naruto...

Ah bukan tapi Namikaze Naruto adalah adik kandung Namikaze Naruko. Karena suatu kejadian, Naruto kecil harus memakai nama 'Uzumaki' didepan namanya dan rela dibuang dari klan Namikaze untuk selamanya. Karena suatu kejadian, Kaa-san nya a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina istri dari Namikaze Minato, mengalami kejadian teragis yang membuat Hati sang Namikaze Minato terluka hingga sekarang.

Tepat dihari ulang tahun yang ke-7.

Naruto kecil, harus melihat kematian Kaa-san nya didepan matanya sendiri. Kejadian yang sungguh teragis, sebuah truk besar menabrak tubuh Kaa-san nya hingga terpental dan berguling di jalan raya. Demi menyelamatkan Naruto, itulah keinginan Kushina. Tanpa diketahui oleh Kushina… Hari itu tepat tanggal 10 Oktober, Naruto tak lagi memakai Nama 'Namikaze' lagi karena Minato menganggap Naruto sebagai anak pembawa sial. Hal itu membuat Naruto kecil menjadi sedih, karena ia tak dianggap lagi oleh ayahnya dan semua saudara seklan Namikaze.

Uzumaki Mito, Kaa-san dari mendiang Kushina merasa iba terhadap nasip Naruto kecil. Naruto yang terlihat ceria dan bersemangat setiap hari, sekarang menjadi pribadi tertutup dan pemurung.

Apakah salah jika seorang Kaa-san menyelamatkan anaknya?

Itulah hal yang selalu Mito pendam balam pikirannya.

Naruto kecil semakin terpuruk, setiap hari Nee-san nya selalu mengatainya sebagai pembunuh dan Tou-san nya mengatainya sebagai anak pembawa sial.

Oh sunggu malang nasib Naruto kecil, Mito sebagai Baa-san nya merasa bersalah. Karena Klan Namikaze tak mau menganggap Naruto lagi akhirnya sang Baa-san harus menjadi sandaran bagi Naruto. Berkat Mito lah, Naruto tumbuh sebagai laki-laki yang berhati keras dan pantang munyerah. Mito sangat bahagia karena ia bisa melihat senyum Naruto kecilnya setiap saat sampai ajal menjemputnya. Tepat di usianya ke-13 Naruto harus kehilangan Baa-san nya dan dia harus tumbuh dan menjalani hidupnya, sebagai dirinya sendiri. Meskipun sang Baa-san tiada tapi ia terus berjanji pada sang Baa-san agar tak pernah menyerah dalam segalah hal itulah tekatnya.

.

* * *

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

.

Jam makan siang akhirnya tiba para karyawan sudah membanjiri kantin. Bagai mana dengan atasannya? Oh kali ini kalian akan dibuat terkejut oleh yang namanya cinta buta. Bayangkan sekarang Sasuke sang CEO dari Saringan Crop harus rela makan bersama seluruh karyawannya di kantin kantor selama jam makan siang.

Sejauh kaki Sasuke melanggkah hanya ada tatapan heran dari semua karyawannya.

Lupakan semua wajah yang memandang heran pada sang Uchiha sulung ini, bayangkan kalau mereka hanyalah patung yang mirip manusia.

Kemana semua hargat dan martabatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha? BTW semua itu ia buang demi sang kekasih pujaannya yaitu Namikaze Naruko. Demi dialah, Sasuke sekarang harus duduk di meja panjang yang mirip seperti pedagang kaki lima dijalan.

"Ne… Sasuke-kun apa aku boleh bertanya pada mu?" Suara merdu dari Naruko sukses membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda Raven ini sejak tadi melihat wajah karyawan yang melihat aneh padanya.

"Hn… sebaiknya jangan disini." Naruko baru sadar kalu disini adalah tempat umum dan ramai pasti Sasuke akan menolak semua pertanyaannya terlebih lagi, sasuke adalah atas mereka. Sebenarnya dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia tak ingin mengajak Sasuke makan disini. Terlihat tak Romantis dan pasti akan menurunkan martabat 'Uchiha' dimata karyawannya.

"Um… baiklah…" Ucap Naruko mencoba berbaur dengan keadaan sekarang hingga…

"Oji-san aku mau pesan RAMEN MISO dua ya…." Suara keras Naruko memesan makanan pada seorang penyaji, terdengar menggema di dalam kantin. Kontak hal itu membuat si Uchiha bungsuh kaget karena melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang terbilang aneh. Menimbulkan seburat merah pada pipinya, sedangkan sang kekasih hanya menyengir seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

Pekerjaan kantor sudah berahir, sekarang saatnya menikmati waktu santai disore hari bersama sang kekasih. Inilah momen yang ditungguh Naruko dan Sasuke, duduk ditaman yang disinari cahaya mentari senja. Sesekali kalian pasti akan mendengar cengikiran abal mereka. Entah apa yang dibahas kedua insan itu, namun jujung-ujungnya pasti mereka akan tertawa latah. Untung saja Menma tak ada. Seandainya ia ada pasti akan merusak momen berharga ini.

Di peluknya sosok si Pirang dengan erat oleh si Raven, seolah sosok itu adalah asset berharga miliknya. Tak dapat dipungkiri lagi mata safirnya membulat bagaikan bulan biru, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang akibat pelukan si raven. Semakin erat dan terasa erat…

"Ah… Sasu-ke…" Reflek membuat Naruko berguman nama si raven karena rasa senangnya yang meluap.

Hingga sebuah kata terlontar dari bibir si raven.

"Do-be…" Sebuah kata terlontar dari mulut si raven tanpa perinta.

Naruko yang mendengar kata abal dari sang kekasih, merasa binggung. Dari mana ia mendapatkan kata kotor itu. Setahunya ia tak pernah mendengar kata itu langsung dari mulut si raven selama mereka berhubungan.

Cepat-cepat Naruko menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan si Raven, lalu memandangnya seolah-olah mencari jawaban dari perkataan si raven.

"Apa maksud mu memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'DOBE'! Sasuke…" Ucap Naruko dengan membentak.

Sekarang yang merasa dibentak mulai mengeryitkan dahinya. Bukankah tak salah jika ia(sasuke) memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama pertemuan masa kecilnya.

"Chi… apa kau lupa dengan panggilan awal pertemuan kita."

"Ha…" Ucap Naruko sambil melebarkan mulut. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah OOC Naruko merasa kalau dia terlihat sangat 'DOBE', hal itu makin membuat Sasuke percaya kalu didepannya adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Apa kau se'DOBE' itu hingga melupakan semua kejadian itu?" Ucap Sasuke, sedangkan Naruko yang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke masih merasa binggung. Tanpa di ketahunya, Sasuke sudah memeluk tebuh kurus sang kekasih. Naruko hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan Sasuke.

Namun entah mengapa pelukan itu terasa semakin lama dan semakin erat membuat Naruko sesak. Naruko mencoba memberontak, anehnya si raven malah semakin mempererat pelukan itu. Hingga sebuah nama terlontar dari mulut si raven.

"Naruto…" Sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut sang kekasih. Dan hal itu membuat Naruko kaget, karena yang diucapkan Sasuke bukan namanya melainkan nama adik kandungnya.

Sekarang Naruko binggung dari mana sang kekasih mengetahui nama adiknya, apa ia pernah bertemu dengan Naruto? Setahunya, ketika mendengar kata 'DOBE' tadi itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian masalalunya ketika mereka masih bersetatus sebagai saudara. Naruto bercerita pada Nee-san nya kalau ia menolong seseorang yang dibubuli didekat sungai lalu orang itu memberikannya sebuah kalung. Tapi Naruto tak senang dengan orang itu sebab….

'Aku benci orang itu Nee-san…'

'Kenapa Otouto…'

'Dia memanggilku bengan sebutan DOBE…'

'Lalu…'

'Aku balas saja dengan memanggilnya Teme…'

Entah mengapa ingatan itu berputar didalam otak Naruko. Seperti film baru yang diputar mulus.

'Jadi benar yang dikatakan Naruto kalau waktu itu ia menolong seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Sasuke. Lalu kalung ini adalah kalung miliknya. Tapi Naruto, cerita pada ku kalu ia tak memberitahu namanya pada orang itu dan malah orang itu mengatainya 'DOBE', tunggu kalau begitu Sasuke tahu dimana Naruto berada sekarang.'

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir si pirang karena ia akan mengetahui keberadaan saudara kembarnya yang sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

#Sasuke POV ON#

Disinilah aku bersama Naruko kekasih ku. Sudah satu minggu lamanya kami jadian. Kalian tahu bagai mana perasaan ku sekarang… Senang… Senang… Senang sekali…

Sekaang aku benar-benar percaya kalau wanita didepan ku ini adalah wanita yang telah menolong ku sewaktu aku masih kecil.

Kalung perisma biru itu berada di leher wanita ini dan aku semakin yakin ketika aku mengucap kata 'DOBE' ia terlihat sangat dobe seperti pertemuan pertama kami.

Ku peluk erat… semakin erat… seolah dia adalah wanita yang ditakdirkan kusus untuk ku…

Tapi tunggu perasaan apa ini seperti …kekosongan…

Entah ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau aku sedang mengalami déjà vu. Sekarang dalam hati ku terasa seperti kosong, seperti melupakan sesuatu. Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang sangat penting tapi apa itu…

Apa yang kurang selama ini dan apa yang berusaha aku lupakan…

Aku semakin mempererat pelukan ku pada Naruko… mencoba menemukan suatu jalan keluar. Semakin ku peluk tubuh kecilnya namun aku tetap tak dapat menemukan jawaban atas kekosongan dalam hati ku.

Oh Kami-sama apa yang salah dariku. Aku sudah mendapatkan orang yang ku cari selama ini dan memiliki anak… Tunggu Anak… Naruto…

#Sasuke POV OFF#

Sekarang perasaan si raven menjadi tenang setelah ia mengucap nama sang istri.

Naruko mencoba memisahkan tubuhnya dari dekapan sang kekasih. Sekarang ia mulai memantapkan hatinya untuk mencoba bertanya atas semua prihal yang ia pendam.

"Naruto…? Siapa dia itu." Pertanyaan Naruko sukses membuat Sasuke binggung#maksudnyaGalau. Apakah ia harus berkata jujur sekarang pada sang kekasih tentang hubungannya dengan Naruto, yang bersetatus Suami-Istri atau ia harus berbohong kalau ia salah mengucapkan nama kekasihnya.

Sasuke masih terdiam kalut dalam pikirannya sedangkan Naruko yang melihat tingkah sang kekasih menjadi sangat curiga. Entah mengapa pikiran si pirang berputar pada kejadian festifal Hanami pekan lalu, perkataan Menma tentang Oji-san yang mirip dengan Kaa-san nya.

'Jangan-jangan… Oji-san yang di maksud Menma adalah…..' Batin Naruko syok dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada, apa lagi kemungkinan terburuknya adalah Oji yang dipanggil Menma adalah Naruto adik kandungnya.

"JAWAB SASUKE…" Terdengar penekanan pada ucapan Naruko.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming dari keadaan awalnya. Ia masih binggung bagai mana cara menjelaskan ini semuanya pada Naruko. Sejujurnya Sasuke merasa senang karena berhasil menemukan sang pujaan hati, tapi ia juga tak boleh egois dan menganggap Naruto hanyalah bayang-bayang masa lalunya sebagai pelampiasannya saja, karena kenyataannya Naruto yang mencintai Sasuke dari awal dan Sasuke menerima Naruto karena ia mengagumi sifat Naruto yang pantang menyerah. Sasuke pun pernah bercerita pada Naruto tentang wanita impian masa lalunya dan Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk pertanda setuju. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Sasuke kalau yang selama ini yang ia cari adalah Istrinya sendiri a.k.a Naruto yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit.

"Naruto… Naruto… ah aku sedang membayangkan benda berbentuk spiral ketika kita memakan Ramen, Namanya hampir mirip dengan nama mu ya…ha…ha…ha… lucukan….ha…ha…ha…."

Naruko yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke menjadi syok, baru kali ini ia melihat sang kekasih bersifat OOC didepanya. Ternyata yang dipikirkan sang kekasih adalah ramen dan itu dijadikan bahan humor, sunggu tak etis apa lagi itu keluar dari mulut orang yang terkenal dingin 'Uchiha' sungguh hal langkah dikalangan mereka. Tapi ucapan Sasuke tadi sekaligus melunturkan harapan Naruko untuk bertemu sang adik.

.

.

.

Setelah acara kencan sore bersama si raven. Naruko langsung pulang kerumah dengan muka murung karena hipotesisnya salah, ia berfikir Naruto itu adalah Oji-san yang dikatakan Menma padanya tapi itu hanya gurauan asin dari sang kekasih a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi tak apalah setidaknya ia tahu kalau Sasuke itu tak pandai melawak, melainkan ia pandai memikat hati Namikaze Naruko.

Entah mengapa sekarang Naruko tersenyum kembali, namun itu tak bertahan lama ketika ia menghadap kecermin. Didepannya jelas terpampang wajah Naruko dengan jelas tapi sorot mata si gadis pirang ini mengarah pada bayangan yang menampilkan lekuk leher mulusnya. Dilihatnya setiap inci dari atas hingga bawah lehernya, hingga pandangannya berhentilah pada pangkal leher yang tergantung sebuah kalung. Kalung berliontin Kristal biru cerah dengan lonceng kecil dikedua sisinya.

Kalung itu milik Naru…

Tanpa keinginan Naruko, air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia tahu betul kalu kalung ini adalah milik sang adik. Ia hanya meminjam(mengambil) tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto karena ia menginginkan benda bersinar bagai laut itu.

'Bukan… bukan aku yang seharusnya dicintai Sasuke tapi Naruto.'

Entah mengapa sekarang Naruko merasa kalu dirinya egois. Tak seharusnya ia membohonggi Sasuke tentang hal sesungguhnya.

Kalung Kristal itu, mengingatkan Naruko pada sepucuk surat peninggalan Naruto. Dengan masih bercucuran air mata ia mencoba membuka lemari kecil tepat dibawah kaca. Terdapat secaring kertas yang familiar selama 15 th ini. Dengan tangan yang gemetar Naruko mencoba membuka kertas yang sudah terlihat usang itu.

To: Nee-san

Nee-san…

Jika Nee-san menemukan surat ini itu artinya Naru sudah tak ada dirumah ini.

Maaf ya gara-gara Naru… Kaa-san tak ada.

Titip salam ya buat Tou-san, Naru tak sempat pamit.

Nee-san selamat tinggal, Naru sayang Nee-san.

.

"Naruto…" Satu nama yang terlontar dari bibir Naruko setiap kali membaca surat terahir yang ditinggalkan sang adik. Tak perlu banyak kata untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Naruko paham dan mengerti dengan jelas apa yang dirasakan Naruto karena ia adalah saudara kembar(?)What… Kenapa baru sekarang ia menganggap Naruto saudaranya, kemana dia dulu ketika Naruto dikucilkan, diperlakukan berbeda dengannya. Jika Naruko mengingatnya rasanya ia juga merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia harus bisa bersikap dewasa dan melindungi adiknya, bukan malah ikut-ikutan mengucilkan dan membubulliy sang adik.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu memecah keterpurukan Naruko.

'tok…tok…tok…'

Cepat-cepat Naruko menghapus air matanya agar tak ada yang tahu kalu ia habis menangis.

"Naruko-sama…" Bunyi familiar terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Ya…Kakashi-Oji."

"Saya mendapatkan kabar keberadaan Naruto-sama."

"A-apa…?" Naruko langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Naruko berada, disebuah café umum ditengah kota yang cukup terkenal. Naruko sedang menunggu seorang yang katanya ada atau kenal dengan pria yang bernama Naruto.

#Flash Back ON#

"Saya mendapatkan kabar keberadaan Naruto-sama."

"A-apa…?" Naruko langsung terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Cepat-cepat ia membukkan pintu kamarnya.

"Apa yang Oji katakana tadi, apa benar?" Ucap Naruko senang.

"I-…" Belum selesai Kakashi menjawab Naruko lebih dulu hanyut dalam pikirannya.

"Ah… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Naruto , setelah 15th berpisah. Katakan Kakashi-Oji berapa uang yang harus aku bayar padanya."

"Tapi Naruko-sama orang itu hanya ingin menemui Naruko-sama dan tak mau dibayar sepeser pun. Ia hanya ingin anda menunggu di tempat perjanjian."

#Flash Back OFF#

Pukul 11.30

Ha… tapi ini hampir satu jam apa orang itu hanya menggeretak saja demi mendapatkan uang, karena Naruko tak segan-segan memberikan uang berapapun nominalnya asal kan ia mendapat info jelas tentang keberadaan sang adik. Tapi kali ini orang yang akan ia temui tak mengublis kata uang, bayaran, dan jatah. Ok… Meskipun orang itu tak bilang berapa nominal yang ia sebutkan, namun Naruko sudah menyiapkan uang yang terbilang cukup banyak didalam tasnya.

Naruko sudah bosan menunggu, menunggu kedatangan orang itu. Sudah berapa orang yang masuk dan keluar, sampai café ini sepi tak ada seorang pun yang mendatanginya. Naruko sebenarnya sebal dengan Kakashi karena ia tak memberitahu siapa nama dan gender si pemberi info. Tiba-tiba lonceng pintu masuk berbunyi.

'ting….ting…'

Refleks Naruko langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk berharap kalau orang itu adalah dia. Nampak lah seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu sedang memasuki café. Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati Naruko.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Namikaze Naruko?" Tanyasang gadis.

"Ya… Bagaimana anda bisa tahu? Apa anda yang mengajak ku untuk bertemu di sini?" Wanita itu mengangguk.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura… Kali-… ah maksudku Namikaze-san sangat mirip dengan Si Uzumaki." Ucap Sakura karena terkejut melihat muka sang Namikaze yang persis dengan Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruko… pangil saja Naruko tak usa berkata seformal itu." Ucap Naruko karena kelihatannya umur mereka hampir sama.

"Baik lah… pangil saja aku Sakura." Segeralah Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Naruko.

"Jadi dimana Naruto berada?" Tanya Naruko to the poin.

"Sebenarnya aku tak tahu sekarang ia ada dimana. Kami sempat bertemu 3th yang lalu."

"Apa jadi kau tak tahu Naruto sekarang dimana."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Tanpa alasan jelas Naruko langsung berdiri dan hampir meninggalkan Sakura… hingga

"Tunggu…." Ucap Sakura sambil memegangi tangan Naruko seolah tak membiarkan Naruko pergi.

"Untuk apa aku lama-lama menunggumu kalau kau tak tahu dimana adik ku berada."

Sakura menundukan wajahnya. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Naruko, tapi ia mencoba memantapkan hatinya.

#Sakura POV ON#

Aku disini menemui gadis yang bernama Namikaze Naruko. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama Namikaze. Apa lagi gadis yang aku temui ini adalah anak semata wayang Namikaze. Sebenarnya aku dan dia sangatlah berbeda jauh. Bagai bumi dan langit. Derajat ku dan dia tak dapat disamakan. Tapi aku mencoba mendatanginya agar dia tak salah langkah.

Kalian tahu selama ini aku dibayang-bayangi atas rasa bersalah ku. Karena akulah Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto. Aku sebenarnya tak mau tapi aku terpaksa, mereka memaksaku, mereka mengancamku. Namun padah akhirnya mereka membodohiku. Aku sangat bodoh hingga masuk dalam permainan mereka yang luar biasa licik.

Aku adalah anak tungal keluarga Haruno. Kami memiliki perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut karena kalah bersaing. Uchiha Crop menawarkan jasanya pada kami dengan suka rela. Awalnya aku tak tahu apa maksud dari kerja sama itu karena baru kali ini aku melihat perusahaan yang sangat besar membantu perusahaan kecil seperti Haruno Crop milik keluargaku. Sejak awal aku sudah curiga dan kecurigaan ku akhirnya terungkap. Entah tanpa sebab perusahaan kami mengalami kerisis dalam hal produksi. Akibat berita itu ayah menjadi sakit, ibu sangat bingung karena biaya yang tak memadai. Uchiha Crop. yang melihat penderitaan kami bukan malah iba, melainkan mereka malah meminta ganti rugi atas semua yang mereka berika. Jujur aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam keadaan ini. Dengan akal pendek, aku menerima tawaran mereka untuk mengoda anak bungsuh mereka yang sudah menyimpang. Sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang. Tapi melihat keadaan keluargaku yang hampir kandas, akhirnya aku setujui saja apa keinginan mereka untuk memikat hati anak bungsu mereka namun pada akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu terlebih dahulu meninggalkanku.

Aku hamil, itu asli anak dari aku dan Sasuke. Awalnya rasanya seperti berada di surga. Aku memiliki anak dan suami yang menyayangiku. Tanpa sadar aku terbuai oleh ceritaku sendiri, siapa yang tak suka memiliki suami yang baik dan penyayang pada istrinya. Tapi hal itu berubah, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencampakanku, aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya tapi pada akhirnya itu semua adalah ceritakarangan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang Uchiha.

Dari awal aku tahu kalau Sasuke itu sangat labil, sehingga apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya pasti ia dengarkan. Sasuke memfitnahku kalau aku hanya menginginkan hartanya saja dan berusaha menjauhkan dia dari istri pertamanya Naruto. Ok untuk alasan yang kedua aku terima sebab aku juga butuh perhatian dari Sasuke karena aku mengandung anaknya. Tapi untuk alasan yang ke satu aku tak terima. Dan kalian tahu betapa bodohnya aku sampai aku masuk dalam perangkap Uchiha yang kedua. Aku dibuang kejalanan dengan perut yang sudah membesar. Aku tak tahu harus pergi kemana, Ayah dan Ibu sudah tiada setelah aku menikah dengan Sasuke.

Aku mencoba bunuh diri, namun Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Aku selamat, namun bayi ku tak selamat. Awalnya aku tak dapat menerimanya. Setelah aku sembuh, aku sadar kalau aku tak punya tujuan pulang. Namun orang yang menyelamatkanku memberikan aku sebuah pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal. Aku menjadi seorang perawat di salah satu rumah sakit yayasan Namikaze setelah tiga tahun menempuh pendidikan.

Sepertinya Kami-sama berkehendak lain, tanpa sengaja aku menemukan foto anak kecil yang memiliki ciri yang sama berfoto berdekatan dibawah meja milik Namikaze-sama. Tanpa sadar, gelagat ku diketahui oleh orang yang menyelamatkan ku. Aku binggung harus menjelaskan bagaimana padanya tapi orang itu malah menceritakan kejadian yang sangat membuat ku terkejut. Tapi aku sekarang tahu apa alasan kenapa Kami-sama menyelamatkanku, itu semua agar aku bisa menyatukan keluarga Namikaze.

#Sakura POV OFF#

"Tunggu kau bisa menanyakan keberadaan Naruto pada suaminya."

"Apa Suami…?"

Sakura tampak tak yakin apakah Naruko dapat menerima berita ini.

"Iya, Naruto sudah menika dengan… Uchiha Sasuke." Seketika itu Naruko tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

Siapa yang tak tahu desas desus yang sedang beredar antara si sulung Namikaze dan si bungsuh Uchiha tentang hubungan cinta mereka. Bukan keinginan Sakura untuk menjadi peran Antargonis diantara mereka. Ia hanya mencoba agar Naruko tak salah langkah seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

"Haa…."

Naruko menghelai nafas baru ditinggal tak sampai tiga jam tapi berkas sudah menumpuk bagaikan gunung. Padahal niatnya setelah pertemuannya dengan Sakura ia akan langsung menemui Sasuke, namun Kakashi lebih dulu menelponnya menyuruh segera pergi ke Namikaze Crop. mau tak mau Naruko harus menuruti perintahnya karena Kakashi sudah dianggapnya seperti keluarga sendiri.

Tangan putihnya membuka satu persatu map yang ada diatas meja. Tak ada yang menarik dari semua isi berkas berkas itu. Semua intinya haya meminta kerja sama pada perusahaan Namikaze. Tinggal menandatangani isi perjanjian itu dan mengesahkannya saja. Tapi Naruko harus pandai dan lihai dalam memilih perusahaan untuk diajak kerja sama. Tanpa ia sadari tangannya memegang berkas milik Uchiha Crop. entah mengapa ia kepikiran ucapan gadis Haruno tadi siang.

#Flash Back On#

"Jadi…"

"Bisa saja mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkan mu." Ucap Sakura.

Naruko mulai curiga dengan semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Memang benar Uchiha Crop. selalu membantu perusahaan kecil untuk menjalin kerja sama tapi tak ada yang berahir seperti Haruno Crop. apa Sakura hanya membual saja.

"Kau percaya atau tidak terserah padamu."

#Flash Back Off#

Awalnya Naruko merasa marah pada Sakura karena ia berani memisahkan Naruto dari Sasuke namun setelah apa yang Sakura alami entah mengapa dia jadi iba. Tapi tetap saja Naruko tak percaya pada orang yang baru ia temui dan masih asing baginya.

Naruko mulai membuka dan membaca lembar demi lembar berkas dari Uchiha Crop. tak ada yang menarik semuanya sama saja hanya meminta kerja sama. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruko langsung menandatangani semua surat perjanjian itu. Toh intinya hanya meminta tanda tangan.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih bergulat dengan semua laporan perusahaan. Padahal ini hampir jam makan siang tapi semua berkas ini tak ada habis-habisnya. Seandainya pekerjaan ini bisa sedikit berkurang, ya setidaknya ada yang mau membantunya pasti dia akan sangat berterima kasih.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikiran si raven menjadi kosong, tak tertuju pada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen itu. Suasana seperti déjà vu terulang lagi. Suasana seperti melupakan sesuatu atau mencoba untuk menghindari sesuatu itu. Apa sebenarnya yang ia lupakan dan coba menghindarinya?

'sit…' si raven mencoba menepis pikiran aneh itu. Ia seharusnya tak memikirkan hal itu sekarang yang terpenting ia harus menyelesaikan semua laporan dan segera menemui Naruko untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Tanpa ia duga ketika tangan kirinya memegang sebuah dokumen, dari onyx terpancar sebuah kilat cahaya dari sebuah benda yang melingkar pada jari manisnya. Benda bulat berwarna kuning yang membalut tangan putih salju. Seketika itu si raven teringat akan seorang yang ia telantarkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang sedang dalam koma. Bayangan-bayangan kisah hidup si raven dan si pirang mengiang-ngiang dalam ingatan Sasuke. Tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, ia merasa seperti seorang yang sangat naif mencari kesenangan dan keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tanpah siraven ketahui air matanya mengalir bagaikan keran yang bocor. Baru kali ini si raven merasa sangatbersalah telah meninggalkan sang istri sendirian. Namun ia juga tak bisa menyangkal kalau Naruko juga bagian dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

Naruko mempercepat laju mobilnya, menyusuri jalan yang ramai. Pandangannya tak lepas pada mobil sedan hitam yang ada didepannya. Mobil milik Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari Uchiha Crop. beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruko penasaran kemankah Sasuke akan pergi dan ada urusan penting apa hingga ia menolak untuk menemuinya.

#Flash Back On#

Naruko sudah selesai menandatangani semua berkas yang menjengkelkan itu. Ia sudah berdandan serapi mungkin untuk menemui Sasuke. Ia ingin menanyakan keberadaan Naruto padanya sehingga ia bisa membuktikan ucapan Sakura. Naruko mencoba mengambil hp miliknya yang ada didalam tas, berusaha untuk menghubungi Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba hp Naruko bergetar, langsung saja Naruko mengangkat pangilan yang sudah tak asing pada layar hp. 'Eh mau dihubungi malah ditelpon' umpat Naruko. Seketika itu Naruko langsung mengangkat pangilan itu.

"Ya… ada apa?"

'Naruko… Nanti sore kita tak usa ketemuan ya.' Naruko yang mendengar ucapan si raven menjadi binggung tentang perihal apa yang sedang si raven alami.

"Kenapa?"

'Pekerjaan ku sangat banyak.' Naruko yang mendengar ucapan itu berfikir mungkin jika ia menemui si raven ia bisa sedikit membantu.

"Kalau begitu aku kekantor mu saja."

'Tidak…' entah mengapa suara penolakan si raven terdengar sangat keras dan seolah-olah seperti membentaknya.

"Kenapa?"

'Mengertilah…'

"Um… tapi apa siang ini kita bisa bertemu ya setidaknya aku akan menemui mu di kantor. Ada yang ingin aku bica…"

'Maaf tapi aku tetap tak bisa, tolong mengertilah posisi ku…' Naruko tahu apa posisi si raven sekarang. Sasuke akan menjadi penerus sah dari Uchiha Crop. dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi untuk menunjukkan performanya ia harus tampil sebaik mungkin.

Dan yang terahir Naruko dengar hanyalah suara sambungan terputus. Akhirnya ia memurungkan niatnya menemui si raven. Ah tapi kalu ia memurungkan niatnya menemui si raven itu artinya ia tak akan tahu keberadaan Naruto.

#Flash Back Off#

Naruko masih memperhatikan mobil sedan hitam Sasuke dari jarak sepuluh meter yang dirasa aman baginya. Jika benar pekerjaan sangat padat dan tak bisa menemuinya, lalu mengapa sang kekasih keluyuran sendiri. Ada hal yang sedang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke darinya.

Padahal tadi Naruko berniat membantu pekerjaan Sasuke sambil menanyakan keberadaan adiknya. Namun bukan Naruko namanya jika hanya larangan saja bisa melunturkan niatnya bertemu Sasuke, pasalnya Naruko juga harus menjelaskan perihal yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke tentang Naruto dan kalung Kristal.

.

.

.

"Apa Akatsuki Hospital?" Satu ucapan keluar dari mulut pria berambut pirang.

'Iya… Tuan dari keterangan yang saya dapat keluarga Uchiha memiliki yayasan Rumah Sakit didaerah pinggiran Konoha. Pemiliknya adalah Uchiha sulung, Uchiha Itachi.' Ucap suara yang berasal dari telpon.

Si pirang binggung tampak sebuah kedutan di dahinya, sejak kapan Uchiha membangun rumah sakit di pinggir kota lagi. Bukan kah Uchiha itu hanya mementingkan berbisnis. Tapi tunggu pemiliknya Uchiha Itachi? Si pirang baru ingat kalau Itachi itu anak sulung Uchiha lulusan fakulitas kedokteran di KONOHA Universitas. Tapi tetap saja gak ada hubungannya tentang perusahaan Uchiha. Namun ada satu tanda tanya lagi. Itachi adalah anak sulung tapi kenapa ia lebih memilih bekerja menjadi dokter dari pada mengurus perusahaan?

'Ada yang mencurigakan...' batin si pirang.

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" Tanya si Pirang sebab dari pada binggung lebih baik bertanya.

'Naruto-sama berada dirumah sakit itu tuan.' Seketika itu Minato kaget setelah mendengar berita dari anak buahnya.

"Apa bagimana bisa?" Ucap Minato kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget setelah sekian lama, lebih tepatnya 15th berpisah tanpa ada kabar yang jelas tiba-tiba mendengar berita anak mu berada di tempat yang tak terduga terlebih lagi itu rumah sakit.

'Menurut orang kepercayaan saya, Naruto-sama mengalami koma.'

"Apa penyebabnya?" Ucap Minato dengan nada kuatir. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap apa mendengar berita yang baru ia dengar.

'Maaf Tuan…. saya tidak tahu, hanya berita itu saja yang saya terima.'

"Ya, tidak apa-apa?"

Obrolan itu pun berahir bersamaan dengan bunyi sambungan terputus.

Si pirang menaru kembali gagang telpun itu pada tempatnya. Dipijatnya pelipis kepalanya sekedar untuk merillekskan kepala agar tidak bertambah pusing. Ha... memang sulit mendapat berita apa lagi dari 'Uchiha' mereka lebih suka tutup mulut agar semua info tidak terpublis.

"Bagaimana Minato…" Tanya seorang perempuan separuh baya berambut sama dengan si pirang a.k.a Tsunade ibu dari Minato.

"Seperti yang aku duga Uchiha itu sangat menyebalkan." Ucap Minato.

Bagai mana Minato tidak sebal ia tak mendapat info apa-apa dari kepercayaannya. Siapa yang tak tahu Uchiha Crop. dan Namikaze Crop. mereka adalah dua perusahaan yang menduduki tingkat atas dalam berbagai industri pemasaran, tak heran jika mereka bersaing tapi tahukah kalian kalau persaingan mereka bukanlah persaingan dalam pemasaran. Memang dari luar mereka memberikan performa pemasaran yang sangat menguntungkan namun kenyataannya mereka saling bersaing memperebutkan masing-masing perusahaan.

"Ku menyesal ya telah menelantarkan Naruto selama ini." Tanya wanita pirang itu. Minato yang mendengar ucapan Kaa-sannya hanya bisa terdiam. Sebenarnya Minato bingung antara menyesal atau tidak. Jujur dalam hati ia tak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih. Namun satuhal yang ia syukuri Naruto. Ia bersyukur Naruto tak akan terlibat dalam urusan membingungkan dalam perusahaan, namun ia masih tak rela atas kepergian Kushina akibat ulah Naruto.

'Tapi kalau Uchiha itu tahu Naruto itu keturunan Namikaze pasti akan merepotkan.' Batin sang Namikaze Minato, sebab yang akan meneruskan perusahaan pasti anak laki-laki bukan anak perempuan dan Naruko tak akan berhak memimpin perusahaan Namikaze.

"Tak ada kata menyesal dalam kamusku karena aku membencinya."

.

.

.

"Naruto..." Satu kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruko setelah melihat siapa yang terbaring di hadapannya. Naruko tak tinggal diam ia segera mendekati tubuh sang otouto nya. Diusapnya kulit pucat Naruto, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa karena keadaan Naruto sangat memperhatinkan. Selang infus yang tertancap pada lengan sang otouto membuatnya merasa miris, pasalnya tangan sang otouto sangat kurus dan pucat. 'Oh berapa lama sang otouto terbaring tak berdaya di tempat ini' batin Naruko. Naruko tak dapat memendam air matanya. Sudah 15th berpisah dan bertemu dengan sang otouto dalam keadaan begini. Karena asyik memperhatikan sang Otouto, Naruto tak sadar kalau pintu kamar yang ia tutup tadi terbuka.

"Naru-..." suara berasal dari pintu masuk. Naruko yang hafal dengan suara itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya orang yang masih berdiri dipintu, ia melihat kekasihnya menangis bagaikan air yang meluap. Orang yang ada diambang pintu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke sang kekasih Naruko.

"Sa-su-..." Naruko berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Kontak Sasuke menjadi ketakutan karena melihat gelagat Naruko yang mengeluarkan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aku... bisa jelaskan..." Ucap Sasuke ketakutan.

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

Maaf kalau lama up-datenya... ada banyak yang minta happy ending tapi sejauh yang haki tulis kata-katanya agak ngarah ke sad...

dan alur yang asli haki udah buat klimak tapi kayaknya dmaksa jadi haki ubah agar terasa nyantai dikit.

tapi haki usahain akhir september fic ini tamat dengan 6 or 7 chapter.

setelah fic ini selesai akan aku selesai kan fic lainnya...

gomen... haki hanya bisa janji doang tapi terimakasih atas reviewnya...

Kawaii Aozora, Riena Namikaze,

Fujoshi desu, reiasia95,

irmasepti11, Ahn Ryuuki,

hanazawa kay, gothiclolita89

Selamat hari kemerdekaan ke 69 entah mengapa ngingetin aku pada SasuNaru yang lagi LE***AN...

30-08-2014

* * *

Terima Kasih atas review author and readers...

ini adalah penambahan jadi mohon maklum. buat agak panjang dikit... Dan maaf untuk chapter ke depan pasti akan semakin abal soalnya bakal haki cepetin dan wordsx pasti dikit. Terimakasih untuk yang mau review chapter 4 kemarin. Ini hanya penambahan jadi sedikit. Maunya jadiin chapter 5 tapi gak ada ide lain ya gabung aja gak papakan.

thanks to:

mifta cinya, funny bunny blaster,

gothiclolita89, Ahn Ryuuki,reiasia95

11-09-2014


	5. Chapter 5 Awal

Aku tak dapat menghilangkan pikiran ku dari Naruto. Entah mengapa aku selalu kepikiran Naruto dalam beberapa hari ini. Entah apa yang mengganggu ku tapi aku memiliki perasaan yang buruk tentang Naruto. Sejujurnya aku kadang berfikir Naruto dan Naruko itu sama, jadi ketika aku bersama Naruko aku jadi tak memikirkan Naruto. Namun hal itu sepertinya tak mempan lagi untuk ku. Semenjak aku merasakan suasana déjà vu berulang kali aku rasakan dalam beberapa hari ini. Aku tak henti-hentinya mencari penyebab atas kegundaan yang ku alami. Awalnya aku hanya berfikir kalau itu hanya sekedar angin saja. Tapi setelah aku mencoba merasakannya entah hanya Naruto lah yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Sekarang aku berada ditempat yang seharusnya aku datangi sejak seminggu yang lalu, tempat Naruto dirawat. Hari ini aku berniat untuk menginap disini meskipun hanya semalam. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dengan semampuku. Aku bahkan menghiraukan ajakan Naruko. Mengapa? Seperti yang aku katakan dari awal Aku ingin bersama Naruto, ya seperti ungkapan maaf karena tak bersama dengannya selama ini. Memang terdengar egois dan sesukaku. Masuk lalu keluar dengan seenaknya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Naruto(?) Terkadang aku juga sedikit berfikir apa Naruto juga seperti itu pada ku selama ini. Sebab jika benar Naruto mengerti aku dan mencintai ku pastinya dia akan bangun, bukannya tertidur terus sampai sekarang.

Aku mulai menepis semua pikiran itu, mengapa? karena aku juga merasa bersalah padanya. Bisa dibilang aku mengalah dalam sebuah perdebatan kecil. Bukan perdebatan dalam beragumen namun perdebatan yang aku maksud adalah perdebatan dalam hati atau perasaan. Aku mencoba mengalah dalam kasus ini sebab Naruto masih tak mau membuka matanya.

Ha… Sudah hampir 3th kau seperti ini, Menma juga akan berumur 3th bulan depan.

Apa kau tak ingin melihat Menma? Apa kau tak ingin dipanggil Kaa-san oleh Menma? Apa kau juga tak ingin kita menjadi keluarga utuh?

Itulah yangselalu aku pikirkan. Tak ada yang lain hanya Kau, Menma, dan Aku. Aku hanya mencoba memberimu pengertian agar kau tak seenaknya sendiri. Tolong mengertilah aku membutuhkan mu, bukan hanya aku tapi Menma juga perlu kasih sayang dari mu karena kau adalah Kaa-san nya. Apa kau ingin Menma menganngap orang lain adalah Kaa-san.

Tolong cepatlah bangun…

Jangan egois.

Aku menunggu mu.

.

* * *

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

#Sasuke POV Off#

Sasuke tak ada henti-hentinya memandang wajah pucat Naruto. Pucat? Entah Ia merasa atau memang wajah Naruto tak seperti duluh tan esotik, tangannya kurus, bakan pipi yang duluh terlihat chibi sekarang tampak tak menggoda lagi.

'Oh Kami-sama apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.'

Sasuke tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi melihat kondisi Naruto yang berubah derastis. Padahal seminggu yang lalu Naruto masih tampak sehat dan segar. Sasuke mulai berfikir pengobatan seperti apa yang mereka berikan pada Naruto , hingga kondisi Naruto seperti ini. Apa mereka tak melakukan tindakan medis? Oh dia mulai meruntuti tindakannya. Jika hasilnya seperti ini ia tak akan pernah mau menyetujui keputusan sepihak itu meskipun mereka yang benar.

#Flash Back ON#

Setelah Sasuke menjelaskan siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Naruko juga mengatakan sejujurnya tentang pemilik kalung yang ia pakai pada Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke tampak marah karena Naruko tak jujur sejak awal tapi semua itu Naruko tepis sebab, siapa dulu yang langsung mengklam dirinya adalah cinta pertamanya sekaligus penolungnya. Sasuke tahu apa yang ia lakukan salah, namun itu kan salah paham jadi mereka mencoba melupakan kejadian itu.

Setelah mereka berbaikan Naruko menjelaskan pada Sasuke mengapa rambut Naruto sangat panjang seperti miliknya sekarang ketika Naruto masih kecil. Itu semua adalah ulah Kaa-sannya, sebab Kushina menganggap Naruto sagat manis melebihi perempuan. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mendengar ceita Naruko, namun senyum itu tiba-tiba kandas karena mengingat kondisi Naruto saat ini. Jika saja Naruto tak terbaring seperti ini pasti pipinya akan berwarnah merah.

.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan mereka di Rumah Sakit Akatsuki kemarin lebih tepatnya dua hari yang lalu setelah pertemuan, banyak muncul kejadian-kejadian aneh yang di alami oleh Sasuke dalam menjalankan bisnisnya. Pertama dalam hal produksi, banyak mengalami kegagalan dalam pembuatannya. Kedua dalam hal pemasaran dan konsumen, sebenarnya tak ada kendala dalam hal pemasaran tapi para konsumen banyak mengeluh tentang kualitas barang yang terbilang biasa, murahan, pasaran, dan masih banyak complain lainya. Karena hal itu Uchiha Crop. mengalami kebangkrutan yang besar. Sasuke yang baru saja bergabung dengan perusahaan Utama menjadi binggung harus berbuat apa, namun Tou-sannya menyuruhnya untuk diam saja dan menyerahkan semuanya padanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menuruti keinginan Tou-sannya. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke melihat Tou-sannya bolak-balik pergi kesana sini, melakukan sesuatu yang tak diketahui terlebih kenapa Itachi juga ikut ambil bagian(?). Karena risih dengan keadaan seperti ini Sasuke mencoba menanyakan pada Tou-sannya namun sayang Fugaku tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Tak kurang akal Sasuke mencoba bertanya pada sang Kaa-san namun tetap saja tak dijawab. Mereka hanya menyuruh diam dan tak mencampuri urusan mereka.

Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan, hanya duduk di kursi hingga sore. Karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjengguk Naruto lebih awal dari biasanya. Menurutnya semua terjadi begitu cepat setelah pernyataan Naruko beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia mulai berfikir apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruko setelah pertemuan mereka. Naruko tak lagi muncul dihadapannya atau sekedar menemui Naruto di rumah sakit. Padahal Naruko sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjengguk Naruto bersamanya setiap sore. Memang awalnya mereka menjengguk Naruto bersama tapi dalam tiga hari ini, Naruko sama sekali tak melihatkan dirinya. Sudah berkali-kali Sasuke mencoba menghubungi Naruko namun tak diangkat olehnya.

Sasuke menghelai nafas sebal melihat kadaan membingingkan ini, karena bosan ia mencoba melihat jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari tiga jam ia menemani Naruto sambil mencari penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi namun tetap tak ada jawaban dari semua itu. Karena pikirannya sangat penat Sasuke mencoba berdiri meninggalkan kamar rawat Naruto sekedar mencari udara segar. Sebelum pergi Sasuke tak lupa mencium kening Naruto dan mengucapkan 'I LOVE YOU' padanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Namun sewaktu ia membuka pintu, ia melihat sekelebatan bayangan Itachi melewati kamar Naruto. Itachi terlihat tergesah-gesah dalam berjalan, bahkan Sasuke memergoki Itachi tengah menabrak seseorang. Karena penasaran dengan tingkah sang Aniki, Sasuke mencoba membuntutinya. Beruntung Itachi tak menyadari kehadirannya karena memang Itachi tak tahu kalau Sasuke sedang menemani Naruto.

Buk…!

"Maaf…"

Buk…!

"Maaf…"

Buk…!

"Maaf ya…"

Buk…..!

"Ah… Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru."

Sudah lebih dari tiga kali laki-laki itu menabrak kerumunan orang. Entah apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru seperti itu tapi perbuatannya itu sangat meresahkan orang-orang yang berada didekatnya. Tak heran banyak orang yang terjatuh pada akhirnya. Namun orang-orang tak ada yang memarahinya atau sekedar mengingatkan tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Sebab laki-laki itu memakai jas putih, ciri khas seorang dokter. Tanpa laki-laki itu ketahui ada sesosok pria yang sedang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Mata Onyx miliknya tak berkedip sama sekali. Dari sorot matanya mengundang rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

Masih tetap memandangi Anikinya, Sasuke sampai tak berkedip sama sekali. Ia sangat membutuhkan kepastian yang jelas dari semua yang ia alami. Jika bukan kedua orang tuanya pastilah sang Aniki yang bisa mejelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terkadang ia berfikir kalau sebenarnya Aniki lah yang paling di sayang oleh mereka bukan dirinya. Tapi memang benar Itachi lah yang paling berbakat diantara Uchiha lainnya tapi kenapa ia memilih menjadi dokter dari pada memimpin perusahaan(?)

'Ada yang tidak beres?' Batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih mengikuti kemana Itachi pergi. Hingga Itachi berhenti diarena parkir rumah sakit dan langsung menaiki mobil sedannya. Sasuke tak ambil pusing ia juga langsung menaiki mobil miliknya yang ada di arena parkir itu dan segera melaju untuk membuntuti Itachi. Dari jauh Sasuke dapat melihat mobil Itachi mengarah pada daerah yang Sasuke kenal yaitu Uchiha Crop.

Satu alis Sasuke terangkat menampakan rasa tak puas.

'Kalau akhirnya Aniki pergi kekantor kenapa aku ikuti' Batin Sasuke.

Namun pikiran itu buyar ketika ia mendengar perdebatan hebat antara kedua orang tuanya dengan Anikinya. Sasuke dapat melihat Anikinya sedang mendekat kearah Kaa-san yang sedang menangis dalam dekapan Tou-sannya.

"Ada apa Kaa-san menelponku."

"Hik… hik… aku kalah."

"Ku harus tahu Itachi, Namikaze selangkah dari kita."

Fugaku semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Mikoto. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar 'Namikaze' dari mulut Tou-sannya, mengingatkannya pada Naruko. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa Tou-sannya dengan Naruko? Atau jangan-jangan inilah penyebab kenapa Naruko tak menemuinya lagi akhir-akhir ini.

Plok… plok… plok…

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan dari arah lain yang sedang mendekat. Orang itu rasanya sangat familiar dimata Sasuke. Ya bagai mana tak familiar jika orang itu adalah salah satu klaiennya. Namikaze Minato pemilik dari perusahaan Namikaze yang hampir setara dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

"Jadi kalian sudah menyerah…"

Fugaku , Mikoto dan Itachi tak dapat berkutik setelah mendengar perkataan dari Minato, sedangkan Minato yang melihat mereka terpuruk mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya.

"Katakan apa mau kalian."

"Kami…" Fugaku mencoba berkata tapi ketika ia melihat raut muka Minato yang terlihat tak main-main ia jadi agak takut.

"Kalian tahu aku mencoba tak berbuat curang dalam permainan ini tapi apa yang kalian lakukan kalian menyuruh orang dalam untuk mencuri semua informasi dari perusahaanku."

Fugaku tak bisa berkata apa-apa sebab semua yang dikatakan Minato benar, tapi Minato tidak kalah liciknya dengan dia, Minato juga menyuruh orang dalam untuk mengawasinya. Satu fakta itu membuat Fugaku merasa senang karena itu artinya mereka sama-sama berbat curang.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, kau juga memasukan orang kepercayaan mu dalam perusahaan ku." Ucap Fugaku.

"Aku hanya melakuakan apa yang kuanggap benar, aku tak ingin kalian para Uchiha salah langkah." Balas Minato.

"Apa yang dikatakan Minato benar anak ku."

Munculah dua sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang direktur Uchiha. Uchiha Madara, Tou-san dari Uchiha Fugaku barusaja memasuki ruang milik sang anak beserta seorang dari Namikaze. Dari fisiknya Madara sudah terlihat sangat tua dan keriput.

Dengan hati-hati wanita Namikaze itu memapah Madara menuju kursi direktur yang kosong.

"Seandainya dulu mereka tak membantu kita pasti kau tak akan mendapatkan kemakmuran mu sekarang." Ucap Madara.

"Apa maksud Tou-san."

"Ku lupa kalu dulu perusahaan kita mengalami kebangkrutan."

Fugaku tampak menundukan kepala mengingat masa-masa kejayaan yang luntur dimasa lalu.

" Apakah salah jika mereka mengambil apa yang... mereka titipkan pada kita."

Tak ada balasan dari Fugaku. Setela mendengar kata titipan. Yang artinya itu bukan murni milik Uchiha. Seharunya ia berfikir dari awal bagaimana cara perusahaan mereka yang bangkrut itu langsung stabil ketika era Madara. Setahunya nih orang tua kagak pernah keluar dari kamar atau ngobrol sama para uchiha yang lain kecuali sama makhluk putih hitam aneh kepercayaannya. Jadi apa yang dilakukan selama ini oleh. Apa diam-diam Madara pakai ilmu hitam kayak dukun, ngepet atau ngingu tuyul.

"Hn..." Guman Fugaku yang tak jelas maksudnya seperti ungkapan kagak percaya pada omongan orang yang lebih tua. Sedangkan Madara yang mendengar gumanan aneh itu mengeryitkan dahinya karena setahunya ia tak perenah mengajari para Uchiha kata ambigu tersebut.

Ok menurut Fugaku Dukun kayaknya gak nyambung, sebab gak ada sejaranya Uchiha yang diciptakan sempurna dari sejak lahir menjadi tukang dukun untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluarga sebelum kembali berjaya, gak Uchiha sekali.

Kalau Ngepet mungkin aja nyambung, karena lebih cepat dapat duwitnya dari pada jadi dukun. Tinggal nunggu lilin ampek mati dari pada bakar kemenyan bau menyan, entar dikira orang ada penampakan hantu. Duh emang nasib ya punya wajah terkenal datar apa lagi kulit pucat, pas tuh jadi dedemit dibawah pohon Ringin, sehari kadang ada kadang gak ada job sama sekali menghibur orang yang lagi butuh pencerahan. Tapi tunggu kalau Ngepet entar dimaba harga diri dan kesempurnaan Uchiha ini jikalau dirubah menjadi sebangsa, senegara, sesuku, setubuh, sedarah, sedaging, seurat, seujung bahkan sampai sekutu-kutunya rambut menjadi Babi. Apa lagi jadi babi berkulit hitam, bayangin berapa banyak suntikan pemuti yang harus dipakai. Boro-boro dapat duwit yang ada habis jadi in percobaan ampek mati.

Ngeri...

Ngingu Tuyul jawaban terahir pasti benar. Ya menurut filem sih gitu yang terahir pasti yang benar. Tunggu bukannya nih kakek sakit-sakitan setelah Uchiha berjaya lagi, sebelumnya kan dia kagak sakit apa-apa alias sehat walafiat. Dan aku berani bersumpah kalau tuyul yang di pelihara nih kakek tua pasti makhluk hitam putih yang sering kliyaran dan masuk kamar kakek, anehnya lagi cuma aku yang selalu mereka tampaki. Memang intuintis uchiha tak bisa dibohonggi.

"HN... Haa... Haa... Haa..."

Tanpa Fugaku tahu akibat kalut dalam pikirannya sendiri ia tertawa, dan hal itu mendapat respon lain dari Madara(salahpengertian). Madara semakin geram ingin mencoba menyumpal mulut lower si anak karenatertawa tak Uchiha sama sekali. Sedang kan tanggapan yang lain seperti Mikoto, Itachi, dan Minato mereka semua pada mengumpat kata-kata laknat seperti 'Mati kau..., mampus..., Bang****... ' sambil memandang kearah Madara. Fugaku masihbelum tahu siapa madara yang sesungguhnya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi melihat tingkah Tou-san nya merasa malu karena harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha terasa terinjak injak. Orang yang jadi panutannya sejak kecil, mencoba menjadi yang sebaik mungkin dimatanya dan selalu meniru n' mematuhi ucapannya ternyata seorang pesico yang kalau tertawa dapat membuat seisi hutan menendangnya.

Setelah Fugaku menyelesaikan acara tertawanya ia langsung kembali pada posisi awalnya berwajah datar sedatar datar mungkin. Sasuke masih berada pada posisi saga, ia masih ingin tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dari penuturan Uchiha dan Namikaze mungkin saja ada kaitannya dengan Naruto. Sehingga Sasuke mencoba mengintip sebentar karena sejak tadi ia hanya menguping. Tiba-tiba pandangan Sasuke mengarah pada seseorang yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Naruto, siapa lagi kalau bukan Minato. Sasuke semakin penasaran Siapa Pria pirang itu? Sedangkan Madara terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

* * *

Maaf mina lama gak up date males nulis. keasikan lihat Mahabarata.

Sebenarnya apa yang akan di ucapin Madara?

Sasuke bakal muncul lalu marah marah

Flash Back pun berahir dan kembali lagi pada SasuNaru.

Menma mana ya...

Uh... thanks... buat yang mau sempetin review... maaf gak bisa balas reviewx sekarang.

29 Oktober 2014.


	6. Chapter 6 Kenyataan yang pahit

sudah lama haki nelantarin fic ini pasti semua sudah pada lupa dengan ceritanya. maaf ya...

semoga kalian yang baca cukup tertarik. haki sudah putar otak untuk nulis fic ini doakan fic ini selesai ya.

* * *

Ruang santai keluarga Uchiha sangatlah luas dan mewah banyak perabotan yang terbuat dari kaca dan keramik menghiasi tempat itu. Fugaku dan Mikoto sedang bersantai disana menikmati ketenangan siang hari. Namun ketenangan itu berahir dengan ingatan Mikoto tentang keadaan Naruto yang tak ada kemajuan.

"Fugaku bagaimana ini kalau sampai Naruto kenapa-napa kita akan tamat."

"Aku tahu Mikoto tapi bagaimana lagi dia sudah keritis."

"Lakukan sesuatu kau kan juga seorang dokter."

"Meskipun begitu ini sudah terlambat."

"Ku rasa kehilangan satu anak tak masalah dia masih punya Naruko. Bukan kah Minato sangat menyayanginya."

"Ya kau benar…. Lagi pula Menma akan mendapatkan Kaa-san baru dan lebih sempurna dari pada laki-laki."

Percakapan itu berahir tapi tanpa mereka duga kalau sepasang mata dan teliga seseorang mendengar hal itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

Sasuke melihat dari kejauhan Kakeknya Uchiha Madara berjalan mendekati kedua orang tuanya. Fugaku yang melihat orang tuanya berjalan mendekatinya hanya diam karena Mikoto istrinya sedang menangis dalam dekapannya.

Hik… hik… hik…

"Kaa-san berhenti menangis." Bukan berhenti Mikoto semakin kencang tangisannya membuat Itachi harus memijat pelipis kepalanya. Madara yang mendengar tangisan Mikoto sebenarnya sangatlah marah. Tak seharusnya dia menagisi kegagalannya dia harus bangkit dan memulainya dari awal. Dahulu saja Madara pernah jatuh bangkrut. Semua usahanya gulungtikar persusahaannya dan tabungannya tak cukup untuk menutupi hutang, untunglah masih ada rumah tempat anaknya berlindung yang masih tersisa. Jadi dia bisa membesarkan anak-anaknya dengan penuh kasihsayang.

"Kau seharusnya bersukur Mikoto tak semua perusahaan mu terkait, hanya beberapa saja dan itu hanya perusahaan cabang." Ucap Madara agar menantunya itu tak terlalu bersedih. Tapi bagi Mikoto entah itu perusahaan cabang atau kecil dia tetap kalah dalam persaingan. Semua yang dia pertaruhkan sia-sia belaka.

"Apa yang dikatakan Tou-san itu benar kau tak boleh seperti ini…. lupakan semuanya." Ucap Fugaku.

Minato yang sejak tadi diam mulai memecah acara duka Uchiha. Dia yang sejak awal memiliki tujuan datang kesini, bukan karena perusahaan tapi sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran serta hatinya.

"Ehmm…. Madara-san sepertinya kau lupa tentang keberadaan ku." Madara yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan urusan keluarganya mulai teringat akan tujuannya bersama Minato kemari. Pertama tentang perusahaan lalu yang kedua….

'Kira-kira apa ya….'

"Aku lupa…."

Minato yang memperhatikan Madara hanya bisa menghelai nafas. Kelihatannnya penyakit kepikunannya kambuh, memang orang yang sudah termakan waktu tidak bisa disalahkan kalau seperti ini akan susah. Mau tak mau yang sebenarnya Minato agak malas untuk membahas harus mengeluarkan suara menggantikan Madara berbicara. Tapi sebelum Minato bicara Madara teringat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kedatangannya.

"Tunggu aku sekarang ingat…." Ucap Madara dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Minato yang berada di sampingnya menghelai nafas lega kelihatannya ini akan semakin muda.

"Aku kemari menanyakan tentang seseorang…. Apakah kalian kenal dengan Naruto." Semua mata terbelak Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan akan ekspresi itu. Ketiga orang itu tahu siapa Naruto itu. seingat mereka tak ada yang tahu kecuali mereka.

"Naruto…. Siapa dia?" tanya Fugaku. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan laki-laki itu jika ya… Dia tak boleh mengata kan hal sebenarnya sebelum mengetahuai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Minato yang mendengar itu sangatlah marah. Bisa-bisanya mereka tidak kenal Naruto padahal mereka tahu hal sesungguhnya. Apakah dia tak tahu siapa Naruto itu.

"Kau pura-pura bodoh atau apa laihat baik-baik." Kata Minato dengan nada keras membuat semua yang ada didalam mengedarkan pandangannya pada laki-laki pirang itu.

Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi memandang Minato kalau dilihat-lihat ada kemiripan yang sangat dominan. Rambut pirang jabrik, bola mata biru dan warna kulit tan yang kahas dari Namikaze…

Eh' Namikaze….

Jangan-jangan Naruto….

"Naruto anak laki-laki Minato dia adalah saudara kembar Naruko. Kalian pasti tahu Naruko kan…." Mereka hanya diam. Madara yang merasakan keheningan melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang Naruto.

"Minato sedang mencari keberadaan Naruto…. Apa kalian tahu." Tanya Madara .

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Itachi hanya diam ternyata Naruto benar-benar anak Minato. Tapi bagaimana Madara dan Minato bisa tahu tentang Naruto. Ah… kenapa bodoh mereka pasti mengetahuinya dari Naruko dan Naruko pasti dapat dari Sasuke.

"Kami ti-ti-dak tahu." Ucap Mikoto mewakili mereka bertiga.

"Jangan berbohong…." Ucap Minato dengan nada keras.

"Sudah ku bilang kami tak kenal Na-…."

"Bohong…." Fugaku dan yang lainnya terdiam pandangan mereka mengarah pada sosok yang berada di pintu masuk. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi berkomat-kamit dalam hati mereka agar Sasuke tak menceritakan yang segalanya. Bisa gawat Minato akan tambah marah sekaligus benci pada mereka.

Setelah itu Sasuke mengatakan kalau selama ini Naruto dirawat oleh keluarganya –uchiha karena mengalami kecelakaan dan seampai sekarang dalam keadaan koma. Minato yang mendengar itu langsung menatap sinis pada Fugaku teman masa kecil hingga sekarang *catat rival abadi dalam bersaing –dia membutuhkan penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi. Setelah itu Sasuke mengantar Minato menemui Naruto, anaknya dalam keadaan yang sangat tak bisa dia bayangkan. Minato percaya kalau yang terjadi pada Naruto pasti ada hubungannya dengan Uchiha. *catat Sasuke tak tahu kalau yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah kelakuan keluarganya. Dilihat dari gelagat Fugaku dan Mikoto mereka hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. Minato menghelai nafas semoga dugaannya tak salah.

#FLASH BACK OFF#

Sasuke masih ingat waktu itu Minato ayah Naruto menelpon seseorang yang tidak dia tahu. Pembicaraan itu sangat lah singkat tapi Sasuke bisa melihat kalau ada raut masam pada diri pria pirang itu. Tapi ketika Sasuke melihat kearah keluarganya mereka tampak ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya pada pria itu tapi sifat pendiamnya membuatnya enggan untuk bertanya karena keadaan yang hening itu.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya dari ujung lorong Sasuke melihat Naruko saudara kembar Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang wanita hampir parubaya tapi masih cantik. Wanita itu bernama Namikaze Tsunade dia adalah seorang dokter itu info yang Sasuke dapat dari Kakaknya ketika bertanya. Wanita pirang itu mengecek kesehatan Naruto secara keseluruan dari tekanan darah detak jantung juga pernapasannya. Tiba-tiba raut muka wanita itu sama dengan Minato.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Naruto! Uchiha…."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. lalu dia mendorong tubuh aniki hingga menyentuh tembok. Aniki tak berkata apa-apa hanya diam di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab…." Ucapnya aku masih tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akhirnya aku mencoba bertanya tapi sayang Naruko bertanya terlebih dahulu.

"Baa-san apa yang terjadi…." Aku melihat dari raut muka Naruko kalau dia sangat kawatir pada adik kandungnya.

"Tak ada yang terjadi sayang kau tenang saja." Ucap wanita itu memeluk tubuh Naruko sambil mengelus surai pirang lurusnya.

"Tapi kalau tak terjadi apa-apa kenapa Baa-san mendorong Itachi-nii."

"Baa-san hanya marah kau tahu kan selama ini Baa-san mencari keberadaan Naruto. Sekarang kau pulang temani Menma dia pasti mencari mu." Aku melihat Naruko mengangguk lalu dia berjalan kearah ku dan mengucapkan salam.

"Sasuke aku pergi dulu kabari aku tentang keadaan Naruto." Ucapnya, aku tahu dia sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu akan keadaan adiknya tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Aku mengangguk….

"Ya…. kau tenang saja." Naruko alu pergi meninggalkan ku. sekali-kali dia berbalik dan mengarahkan pandangan padaku tapi aku tahu kalau yang dipandang adalah Naruto.

Setelah Naruko pergi Tsunade kembali berbicara.

"Aku sengaja tak melibatkan Naruko dia tak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Setelah aku pikir-pikir aku akan membawa Naruto dan merawatnya. Tapi jangan senang dulu kalian para Uchiha aku bisa saja memasukan kalian dalam penjara atas berbagai tuduhan." Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Aniki tak berkata apa-apa mereka hanya diam. Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade itu benar mungkinkah dia tahu semuanya.

"Sebenarnya kesalahan apa yang diperbuat Keluarga Ku." Akhirnya aku mulai bertanya ini sangat membuat ku penasaran. Aku tak boleh hanya berdiam diri saja ini juga menyangkut keluarga kecilku bersama Naruto istri ku.

"Kau ingin tahu… keluargamu mencoba untuk membunuh Naruto…" Mata ku terbelak mendengar hal itu tak mungkin keluargannya tega seperti itu.

"Setelah apa yang mereka inginkan sudah didapatkan mereka akan langsung membuangnya begitu saja. Seperti apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Setelah mereka mendapatkan mu mereka menyingkirkan Sakura. Mereka menfitnannya dengan cerita basi yang dipakai banyak orang kaya lainnya. Tapi sayangnya mereka lupa kalau Sakura sedang membawa calon penerus Uchiha, mereka mencoba membunuh Sakura dengan menabraknya untunglah Sakura tak apa-apa tapi anak mu tak selamat…." Awalnya aku sangat kaget tapi aku bisa bernafas lega mendengar kalau Sakura tak apa-apa. Memangbenar kalau Kaa-san selalu bilang jika Sakura hanya mengincar harta ku saja dan perhatian ku. Karena dia aku tak bisa bersama Naruto selamanya hingga harus meninggalkannya.

"Setelah aku mengusir Sakura aku mencari Naruto namun dia tak ada dirumah lama kami. Aku sudah mencari kesemua tempat dan sudah bertanya pada banyak orang tapi tak ada yang tahu. Akhirnya aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku dengan alcohol, bukannya tenang malah membuat pikiran ku tambah pusing. Lalu ketika dijalan aku melihat bayangan Naruto, tanpa pikirpanjang dan memperhatikan keadaan aku berlari dengan pandangan yang masih berkunang-kunang. Hingga sebuah mobil datang kearah ku dan Naruto menyelamatkan ku…. hik… hik… hik…."

"Sampai dia mengalami pendarahan aku binggung harus bagaimana. Lalu aku ingat kalau keluargaku memiliki rumah sakit yang terkenal. Naruto melahirkan disana, namun setelah melahirkan Naruto koma. Biaya rumah sakit Naruto sangatlah mahal aku tak bisa membayarnya. Naruto adalah istriku dan aku sudah mempunyai anak jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab padanya. Lalu aku membuat perjanjian pada Tou-san agar bekerja dikantornya."

"Ya dan selama ini keluargamu tak menangani Naruto dengan benar. Hingga keadaannya semakin parah seperti ini." Aku terbelak mendengar hal itu Naruto dalam keadaan yang sangat parah. Wanita bernama Tsunade itu mengatakan semuanya apa aku harus mempercayainya mereka adalah keluarga ku.

"Tapi keluargaku tak mungkin melakukannya anda pasti sedang ingin menjelekkan keluarga ku."

"Meskipun kau menganggap keluargamu benar aku sebagai Tou-sannya tak akan membiarkan mu melakukan hal itu." Minato ayah Naruto yang awalnya diam melihat perdebatan antara aku dan Tsunade mulai membuka suara. Apa yang dikatakan Minato meang benar tapi kenapa baru sekarang dia mengatakan hal itu. kemana seaja selama ini padahal Naruto selalu berharap kalau ayahnya mengakui keberadaannya.

"Tou-san…. Tou-san katamu kau baru mengatakan itu setelah melihat keadaan Naruto. Kemana kah kau selama ini." Aku melihat orang itu hanya diam setelah mendengar cacian ku. enak saja selama ini yang membuat Naruto bersedih adalah orang ini.

"Ucapan mu memang benar tapi keluargamu juga bersalah terlebih lagi Itachi kakak mu, atas tindakannya yang melanggar etika kedokteran dia bisa masuk penjara…." Jadi wanita pirang ini mengancam secara terang-terangan.

"Bukan hanya kakak mu tapi juga ayah dan ibumu mereka akan merasakannya." Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana tapi wanita ini selalu mengancamnya. Kalau ini menyangkut keluargaku aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san sejak tadi mereka hanya diam. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Sasuke…. turuti saja apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-san." Aku mendengar Kaa-san mengatakan hal itu. dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia sangat apasrah.

"Apa yang Kaa-san katakan kita tak bersalah."

"Aku mohon Sasuke." Mau tak mau aku hanya bisa mengangguk semoga pilihan ku benar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke kau tak pulang." Sasuke membalikan badan kearah sumber suara, didepannya berdirilah Naruko. Wanita itu terlihat sangan mengkuatirkanya. Naruko datang menemui Sasuke setelah Menma tidur siang dirumah orang tua Sasuke. Sebenarnya Minato kakek Menma menginginkan anak itu tinggal bersamanya tapi Menma menolak dia masih takut dengan Minato.

"Hn… Tidak."

"Kalau kau tak pulang kau akan capek menemani Naruto bukan kah besok kau harus kerja…." Ucap Naruko sudah lebih dari satu minggu pemuda itu bolak-balik rumah sakit tempat kerja hanya demi menemani Naruto.

"…. Pikikan Menma dia juga membutuhkan mu sekarang." Ucap Naruko lagi. Menma memang masih membutuhkan kasih sayang ayahnya. Nyatanya tadi anak itu merengek ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke tapi Naruko menolak hal itu karena Ayahnya aka Sasuke sedang ada meting dikantor.

"Bukan kah ada kau apa tak cukup." Tanya Sasuke, menurutnya Menma anaknya sangat menyayangi Naruko bahkan sampai nempel.

"Memang Menma sayang pada ku tapi aku hanya Baa-sannya bukan orang tua bahkan Okaa-san nya. Dia membutuhkan orang tua Tou-san nya…. kau sudah seminggu tak menjeguknya. Dia mulai kuatir pada mu." sasuke mulai berfikir tentang apa yang dikatakan Naruko. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah sudah menelantarkan Menma sejak saat Naruto dipindakan kerumah sakit Rasengan milik Tsunade.

"Baik lah aku akan pulang."

.

.

.

Di Kediaman Uchiha.

Sasuke sudah tiba dan memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Dia lalu berjalan memasuki rumah orang tuanya, para pembantu memberikan hormat. Sasuke tak menghiraukan hal itu dia hanya berjalan saja menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tadi ada seorang pembantu yang mengatakan kalau Menma anaknya masih tidur.

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya, ruangan itu masih sama seminggu sebelum dia jemah. Dia mencoba menyentuh meja, tak ada debu disana pasti pembantu selalu membersihkannya. Pemuda raven itu merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan rasanya masih sama ketika dia belum meninggalkan rumah orang tuanya. Sasuke sedang tidur-tiduran di kasurnya tapi pikirannya masih terbayangi oleh Naruto. Seharusnya dia tenang bukannya Naruto bersama Naruko kakanya kenapa dia harus kuatir, jika ada apa-apa Naruko akan mengabarinya.

Beberapa menit berlalu terkuras dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto jika keadaannya akan bertambah para. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk banggun dan berjalan kearah kamar Menma untuk melihatnya. Tadi dia sudah berjanji pada Naruko. Tapi ditengah jalan dia mendengarkan hal yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Ternyata mereka tak jerah dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

Menma membuka matanya, lalu bangun pandangannya diaarahkan kesisi lain tempat tidurnya. Kosong tak ada siapa pun. Seingat Menma tadi Kaa-sannya a.k.a Naruko menemaninya tidur. Lalu dimana Kaa-sannya sekarang.

'Kaa-san pasti sedang bersembunyi dari Menma.' Ya tadi Naruko sudah berjanji akan main petak umpet setelah Menma tidur siang. Diedarkan mata onxy nya keseluruh ruangan tak ada siapa pun, pasti Kaa-sannya sedang bersembunyi diruangan lain. Jadi Menma memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya mencari Naruko.

.

Menma berlari kearah dapur mungkin Kaa-sannya berada disana. Pasti ibunya sedang membuatkan masakan kesukaannya dan akan makan bersama. Karena tak kuasa menahan senang Menma langsung berlari kearah tangga yang mengarah keruang….

'Kenapa kalian tak jerah juga.' Menma yang sedang berjalan ditengah tangga mendengar suara Tou-sannya membuatnya berhenti.

"_Tou-san…._" Guman anak kecil itu, betapa bahagianya dia setelah sekian hari menanti kedatangan akhirnya datang juga. Menma semakin senang dia mempercepat langkahnya. Uh… seandainya kakinya lebuh panjang sedikit pasti akan sampai dengan cepat. Kadang anak kecil itu merututi keinginan kakek dan neneknya untuk tinggal di kediaman Uchiha yang luasnya seperti bandara udarah.

'Bukankah aku sudah katakan aku tak punya perasaan pada Naruko.' Menma mendengar ayahnya mengatakan nama ibunya 'Naruko' membuat anak keci raven itu terdiam. Apakah ayahnya bertengkar lagi dengan ibunya. Masalah apa yang menimpa mereka hingga meninggalkannya selama ini. jika ayahnya tak mencintai ibunya lalu kenapa mereka menikah dan lahirlah dirinya.

Menma yang awalnya berlari sekarang berjalan dengan pelan. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Menma melihat ayah, kakek, dan neneknya sedang berdebat. Anak kecil itu memperhatikan pembicaraan itu dari balik jeruji tangga.

.

.

.

"Sasuke aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya…. Kaa-san tahu hal itu tapi pikirkan Menma…. Dia sangat menyayangi Naruko dia membutuhkan seorang Kaa-san di hidupnya."

"Kaa-san…. Hanya Naruto yang pantas mendapatkan posisi itu."

"Aku tahu tapi apakah Menma menerimanya selama ini dia menganggap anak itu hanyalah Oji-san kau tahu artinya…. Paman." Sasuke tahu kalau selama ini Menma tak pernah memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Kaa-san karena menganggap Naruto seorang pria tapi takdir dan kenyataan tak bisa menutupi hal itu.

"Aku tahu Tou-san dan Kaa-san tak menyukai Naruto dari awal tapi Naruto tetaplah Kaa-san Menma apa pun yang terjadi Naruto yang melahirkan Menma kedunia bukan wanita itu." Ucapa Sasuke dengan nada kerasa dan mengelegar keseluruh ruangan.

.

.

.

'…. _Naruto yang melahirkan Menma kedunia bukan wanita itu_.'

Menma yang mendengar itu sangatlah terkejut. Jadi selama ini yang dipangilnya Kaa-san bukan ibu kandungnya. Sedangkan laki-laki yang dipangilnya Oji-san adalah Kaa-sannya. Air mata Menma tak dapat ia bendung lagi betapa durhakanya dia tak mengakui ibunya sendiri. Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu, bagaimana perasaan ibunya jika dia mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya.

"Hik…. Hik…. Kaa-san." Menma berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Sasuke, Fugaku, dan Mikoto yang mendengar suara Menma mencari keberadaan anak itu. Menma pasti sudah bangun, mereka semua mengarahkan pandangan kearah tangga. Menma sedang berlari tapi tidak kearah mereka, anak itu berlari kearah pintu keluar. Semua yang ada diruanggan itu segera berlari menyusul Menma, takut kalau anak kecil itu keluar mencari keberadaan Naruko karena tadi dia tidur bersamanya.

"Menma berhenti nak…."

"Kaa-san…."

Bruk….

Sebuah mobil melaju dari arah kanan dengan sangat kencang kearah Menma. Anak kecil itu tak mengetahui hal itu.

Tubuh Menma terpental sejauh 8 meter dari depan rumah. Kepalanya terbentur tiang lampu dan jatuh kejalan. Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku yang melihat itu hanya tutup mulut, Menma tergeletak dengan darah keluar dari kepalanya. Fugaku dan Mikoto berlari kearah cucunya sedangkan Sasuke mematung di tempat melihat anaknya hanya diam tak sadarkan diri. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada Naruto yang menyelamatkannya dari maut. Kenapa dia harus melihat kejadian seperti ini lagi didepannya.

"Fugaku…. Menma detak jantungnya sangat lemah." Ucap Mikoto, laki-laki paruh baya itu segerah mengambil hpnya dan menghubungi rumah sakit miliknya. Sasuke hanya berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"Menma…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Menma anak ku kenapa kau bernasib sama seperti ku...'

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

maaf... harus rerpotong... tunggu lanjutannya. thanks sudah mau baca.

6 SEPTEMBER 2015


	7. Chapter 7 NARUTO POV PART 1

Aku tak tahu dimana aku sekarang.

Aku terbangun disebuah tempat yang tak aku kenal.

Aku seperti terombang ambing pergi ke tempat yang berbeda diwaktu yang berbeda.

Ingatan ku juga hilang.

Sebenarnya kenapa aku ini?

Tapi aku tahu semua tempat yang aku lewati adalah tempat yang pernah aku singgahi.

Tapi yang satu ini aku tak tahu.

Tempat ini sangatlah luas dan penuh gambar animasi anak-anak, ranjangnya terlihat sangat empuk.

Kira-kira ini kamar siapa?

Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya.

.

* * *

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -_Aka-chan to boku-_ BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read!

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aku Uzumaki Naruto yang berada diantara hidup dan mati. Ragaku masih ada didunia dalam keadaan tertidur. Seperti manusia lainnya bernapas dan jantung berdetak. Aku masih hidup dalam dunia nyata sedangkan didunia arwah aku terombang ambing kesana kemari. Aku melewati tempat yang menurut kata hatiku benar, menembus tembok dan terbang. Wow…. Aku seperti superhero seperti yang ada di tv. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi lama kelamaan aku menjadi lelah dengan keadaan ku. Kalian tahu aku tak bisa menyentu apa yang ku sentuh. Terkadang aku meratapi nasib ku yang hanya berbentuk arwah ini.

Pertama kali aku terbangun aku berada di tempat dimana aku mengalami kecelakaan. Oke itu sudah wajar dan biasa didalam sebuah cerita atau filem-filem romantic. Lalu arwah itu tak mengetahui dirinya dan akhirnya berpetualang hingga bertemu seseorang yang bisa melihat dirinya dan membantu dirinya mendapatkan memori masalalunya untuk mengetahui apa tujuan hidupnya. Lalu terbangun dari koma dan melupakan semua kejadian itu atau mungkin masih mengingatnya jelas.

Tapi aku tak kehilangan ingatan ku sama sekali ketika aku tersadar dijalan. Semua ingatan ku tentang Sasuke dan kejadian yang menimpahku sangat aku ingat. Ah jangan lupa tentang kandungan ku, aku sangat ingat betul kalau perutku sangat lah besar waktu itu. Aku mengelus perut datar ku berkali-kali. Sekarang sudah rata dan kehidupan itu tumbuh didunia nyata, tidak seperti ku. kelihatannya pilihan ku tepat dengan memilih menyelamatkan Menma dari pada Nyawaku.

Ah …. Menma ya….

Perasaan aku tak pernah memberikan nama Menma pada anak ku. Itu seperti nama makanan itu pasti Sasuke yang memberikannya padahal aku tak ingin anak ku bernama sama seperti makanan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Menma adalah nama yang bagus apa lagi jika ditambah marga Uchiha didepannya jadi 'Uchiha Menma' sangat serasi.

Kalian tahu selama aku menjadi arwah aku mencoba untuk kembali ketubuh ku tapi tak bisa. Berkali-kali aku mencoba tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku lalu menyerah dan mencoba menerima keadaan ku. Kalian tahu betapa aku sangat merindukan Sasuke. Seminggu setelah aku menjadi arwah aku melihat dia mendatangi tubuh ku yang koma. Dia datang dan memengang tangan ku dengan erat sambil menagis mengatakan semua kesalahannya itu.

Ya… Sasuke aku memaafkan mu sebelum kau memaafkan ku. Karena aku sangat mencintai mu.

Sasuke memegang tangan ku dan bercerita tentang apa yang dilakuan Menma seharian setiap kali menemui ku. betapa aku sangat menyukainya. Aku yang tergoda akhirnya memberanikan diri meninggalkan Tubuh ku dan mengikuti Sasuke. ternyata Sasuke tinggal di rumah lama kami, aku sangat senang menetahui hal itu. Anakku akan tumbuh dirumah orang tuanya. Aku selalu melihat Menma tumbuh hari demi hari. Dari bayi pertama kali mengatakan 'da da da' , merangkak hingga berjalan. Naruto tak melewatkan satu kesempatan pun, hingga dia lupa apa yang menjadi prioritas untuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

Tapi pada suatu waktu Uchiha Fugaku mendatangi Sasuke, aku masih ingat dikala itu Menma baru berusia 14 bulan dan dia sudah bisa berjalan. Aku masih menemani Menma bermain dikamarnya. Mengajaknya berbicara dan bercanda, Menma selalu tersenyum dan menggumankan kata-kata yang dimengerti anak kecil saja. Ketika Sasuke sedang berkalut mengurus rumah seperti hanya ibu rumah tangga. Aku selalu mengajak Menma berbicara dan hal itu membuat Sasuke kuatir pada Menma. Suami ku langsung mengangkat Menma dan bilang 'Menma jangan berbicara sendiri….' Betapa aku sangat sedih mendengar hal itu. Kalian tahu kalau seorang bayi masih bersi belum mengenal dosa itu sebabnya dia bisa melihat ku.

Aku melihat pembicaraan mereka, Fugaku meminta Sasuke bekerja dikantor Okaa-sannya yaitu Mikoto. Aku sih setuju saja karena Sasuke sangatlah membutuhkan uang untuk kehidupan mereka berdua sekaligus membiyayai perawatan ku. kalian tahu Sasuke berhutang pada renternir dan bank untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya setelah Kelahiran Menma. Hutangnya sudah menumpuk dan dia tak memiliki pekerjaan tetap pada waktu itu. Untunglah ada seorang teman lama yang mengajaknya untuk bekerja bersama. Dia berkerja sebagai seorang kuli bangunan…. Kalian dengar Kuli Bangunan betapa buruk nasibnya. Dia anak orang kaya tapi bekerja menjadi kuli, dia tak terbiasa bekerja kalau aku yang hidup sendirian pasti sanggup tapi Sasuke aku tak tega.

Sasuke akhirnya menyetujui perkataan Otou-sannya dia bekerja pada ibunya. Dia sedang dililit hutang yang banyak dia pasti memikirkan tentang pengobatan ku yang sangat mahal. Kalian tahu meskipun Sasuke bekerja keras sejak Menma kecil tapi dia selalu mengunjungi ku setiap sore sepulang kerja lalu pergi menjemput Menma ditempat penitipan. Terkadang dia juga mengajak Menma kerumah sakit dan mengajarkannya kata 'Okaa-san' padaku. Ah betapa hal itu membuatku senang Sasuke ayah yang bijak kan. Menma selalu memanggil ku Oca-can… Oka-can… berkali-kali, ah betapa polos dan manisnya dia memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu.

Tapi hal itu tak selamanya bertahan hingga dia mulai tumbuh dewasa dan mengerti semua hal yang benar didunia ini. Dia belajar dan bermain dengan teman seusianya mereka punya Okaa-san dan juga Otou-san. Menma sangat binggung dengan hal itu 'Okaa-san… Otou-san… mereka sangat berbeda' Menma tahu hal itu karena Darah Uchiha mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Kalian tahu Uchiha terkenal akan kepandaiannya, hingga…. Menma berani membentak Sasuke karena menyuruhnya memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Okaa-san….' Tapi Menma memanggil ku 'Oji-san…' dan kalian tahu betapa marahnya Sasuke dan sejak saat itu dia tak pernah mengajak Menma menjengukku. Aku sangat sedih mendengar hal itu tapi aku bangga Sasuke selalu membujuk Menma untuk terus memanggil ku Okaa-san.

Menma itu sifatnya sangat pendiam dan tak suka bergaul layaknya Sasuke dia suka menganggap semuanya masa bodoh atau aku tak perduli. Dia terbiasa bermain sendirian dan kalian tahu siapa teman mainnya tentu saja aku tapi lambat lalu Menma semakin tumbuh dan mulai melupakan ku… jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Menma agar dia tak kalaut dengan dunia fantasinya sendiri.

Pada suatu hari ketika aku sudah bosan memperhatikan Menma aku melihat saudara kembar ku Naruko, dia adalah Kakak perempuanku. Naruko bersama Sasuke , aku tak tahu sejak kapan dia dan Sasuke saling mengenal satu sama lain. Selama beberapa hari aku berada dirumah sakit, entah apa penyebabnya tapi aku berada disana. Aku selalu merasakan sesak didada lalu tubuh ku tak bisa dertahan lalu rubuh dan tak sadarkan diri. Semuanya gelap, namun beberapa menit selanjutnya aku tersadar lagi. Serangan itu tak dapat diduga, pertama jangkanya sangat lama namun lambat lalu aku merasakannya setiap jam, menit, dan detik dengan frekuensi yang berbeda. Karena hal itu aku tak bisa bersama Sasuke dan anak ku terus menerus.

Pada hari berikutnya ketika aku rasa tubuh ku membaik aku mencoba mencari keberadaan mereka. Ah waktu itu adalah festifal Hanabi… Hanabi ya aku selalu merayakannya bersama Sasuke setiap tahun dibawah pohon Sakura yang berada di atas bukit karena tempat itu yang terkesan romantic. Aku menfokuskan pikiran ku ketempat itu dengan sekejap aku sudah pergi dari ruang rawat ku. tapi bukan tempat itu yang aku datangi melainkan sebuah sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan. Aku sangat bingung dan panit tapi akuteringat satuhal. Ah ini kan tempat ku pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. aku lalu berjalan tapi ketika tubuh ku terkena sinar sebagian seperti trasparan, tangan ku seperti hampir tak terlihat. Aku mulai berfikir apakah waktu ku sudah habis didunia ini dan sudah saatnya aku pergi. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh ku kembali seperti semuala tak terasparan lagi. Aku pun mmutuskan untuk pergi menemui Sasuke tempatku tak terlalu jauh dari festifal.

Ditengah jalan aku melihat Sasuke dan Menma berjalan bersama aku pun mengikuti mereka. Ah…. Kami seperti keluarga yang sedang pergi berpiknik tapi tanpa aku yang terlihat. Aku pun sangat senang sampai tak terkira jumlahnya… tapi ditengah jalan aku terhenti Sesak itu datang lagi dan semakin terasa, kesadaran ku masih dapat aku kendalikan. Sasuke dan Menma berjalan meninggal kan ku. aku berteriak meminta mereka kembali tapi tak bisa aku lupa kalau aku adalah arwa yang tak dapat mereka lihat dan rasakan.

Sesak ku semakin menjadi, kesadaran ku mulai goyah. Tubuh ku terhempas ketanah namun pandangan ku masih mengarah pada kedua orang tersayang ku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar Menma menyebut kata'Kaa-san…' aku pun tersenyum bahagia ditengah kesadaran ku. Jangan-jangan dia bisa melihat ku seperti waktu dia masih bayi. Aku mencoba bertahan sesak itu tiba-tiba mulai mereda dan hampir tak terasa aku mencoba bangkit dari posisi awal ku. Aku tak ingin Menma melihat keadaan ku lalu mengkuatirkan ku.

'_Kaa-san…._'

Aku mulai tersenyum dan memanggil nama anak ku…

"Men-…."

Betapa terkejutnya aku ternyata panggilan itu bukan untuk ku tapi Naruko. Menma memanggil Naruko dengan sebutan Kaa-san hatiku terasa hancur mataku menjadi pedih dan bercucur air mata. Menma anak kandung ku memanggil Naruko dengan sebutan yang seharusnya untuk ku.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

MAAF HANYA SEDIKIT SEMOGA BISA MENGHIBUR...

9 SEPTEMBER 2015


	8. Chapter 8 NARUTO POV PART 2

Maaf haki baru up date lagi habisnya haki sering ketiduran. Tapi haki selalu berusaha agar tetap publis chapter ini dan terima kasih atas revirwnx para pembaca setia haki.

* * *

"YOU... SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- "

by

uzumakinamikazehaki

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto cuma milik Mashashi Kishimoto.

Warning: aneh, Ge-Je, abal, dll.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Songfic SEQUER Rouge ni Naritai-狼牙 に なりたい- menceritakan pengalaman hidup sasuke selama Naruto Koma.

Lirik lagu dari ending -Aka-chan to boku- BUKAN LAGU ASLI. Gak bisa buat video ya jadi fic aja. Entah kenapa aku suka.

.

.

.

No like, Don't Read

* * *

Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Aku tak tahan dengan apa yang sudah aku lihat. Bahkan aku tak percaya Sasuke suamiku sendiri Membiarkan Menma memanggil Naruko dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san….' Ini rasanya sangat tidak adil. Aku yang melahirkannya kenapa saudara kembar perempuan ku yang mendapat sebutan itu. setelah sekian lama aku tak melihatnya atau lebih tepatnya menghindarinya kenapa dia kembali lagi.

Kenapa –kenapa selalu Naruko…. Dia lagi… dia lagi….

Sejak kecil hingga sekarang selalu dia….

Dia yang mendapat segalanya kasih sayang dan cinta dari semua keluarga Namikaze. Aku akui dia memang kakak ku dan lahir terlebih dahulu dariku hanya sepuluh menit. Tapi itu mengubah segalanya, kedudukan dan kasih sayang. Naruko mendapatkan keduanya karena dia anak pertama. Aku selalu memaklumi dan menghormatinya sebagai kakak ku. Aku bahkan rela diperlakukan layaknya seorang wanita padahal aku ini laki-laki. Karena ketika kami masih didalam kandunggan dokter yang menangani Kaa-san a.k.a Kushina mengatakan kalau bayi yang dikandungnya kembar dan berjenis kelamin perempuan. Kaa-san pastilah senang tapi ketika lahir ternyata anak keduanya berjenis kemalin laki-laki dan itu adalah aku.

Aku di perlakukan seperti saudara kembarku layaknya anak perempuan. Kaa-san selalu membeli sepasang baju kembar, bando, rok, sepatu dan aksesoris lainnya yang berhubungan dengan perempuan. Oh bakan aku tak lupa satuhal yaitu rambut ku, rambutku selalu dibiarkan Kaa-san panjang dan terurai. Katanya sih rambut ku lebih bagus dari Naruko dan Kaa-san sangat menyukainya. Aku pun senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu karena aku senang jika melihat Kaa-san senang.

Tapi lambat lalu aku mulai tahu siapa jati diriku. Aku seorang Laki-laki dan laki-laki tak memakai rok, bando atau semacamnya yang berhubungan dengan perempuan. Aku masih ingat waktu itu usiaku baru 5 tahun dan kami berdua aku dan Naruko memasuki taman Kanak-kanak. Aku selalu bermain bersama Naruko karena dia adalah kakak ku dan sudah sepantasnya seorang kakak melindungi adiknya. Tapi Naruko tidak dia dan teman temannya selalu membubuli ku dan mengatakan kalau aku pria banci dan Naruko juga bilang dia malu memiliki adik seperti perempuan. Ya alasannya sudah jelas Kaa-san sebenarnya sangat sayang aku tapi dia tak menunjukannya karena Naruko. Dia pernah bilang seandainya aku adalah anak pertama pasti dia akan memperlakukan ku layaknya seorang pria dan seandainya aku juga anak bungsu perempuan maka tak akan menanggung malu. Bagaimana lagi Naruko punya banyak baju perempuan bagus sayang kalau dibuang, jadi selalu aku yang memakainya.

.

.

.

Aku terus berlari menjahui mereka, tempat tujuan ku sekarang adalah rumah Sakit tempat ku dirawat. Disana tenang dan tak akan melihat hal yang menyakitkan hati ku. aku memfokuskan pikiranku dan segeralah tiba dikamarku. Tapi setibanya disana aku melihat Itachi yang sedang memeriksaku. Aku berdiridisebelahnya melihat bagaimana Itachi memeriksaku. Dia mengecek detak jantung dan tekanan darah, setelahnya dia menyuruh seorang suster mengganti infuse ku karena sudah hampir habis, terkadang dia juga memberikan obat yang aku tak tahu manfaatnya. Hanya itu saja yang dia lakukan pada ku, setelahnhya dia akan meninggal kan ku sendirian seorang diri tanpa suster penjaga.

Benerapa menit berada diruang rawat ku hanya ada keheningan dan itu membuat ku bosan. Aku mencoba berjalan siapa tahu bisa menghilangkan kebosanan ku. Aku berjalan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ditengah jalan aku melihat ruang kerja Itachi, aku mendengar ada bisik-bisik yang membuat telinganya ingin mendengarnya.

"Bagaaimana rencanaku."

'Rencana?' aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka sedang bicarakan.

"Tentu saja sangat berlian sayang."

Hal itu membuat ku penasaran jadi aku mencoba melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara.

"Ha…. Anak itu memang susah diatur, aku perlu 30kali bicara baru ia mau menurut"

Aku melihat kedua orang tua Sasuke sedang berhadapan. Aku yakin mereka sedang membicarakan Sasuke. Kali ini apa lagi yang ingin mereka rencanakan.

"Tapi kau harus berhati-hati dengan Namikaze. Fugaku…."

'Namikaze….' Bukankah itu adalah marga kelu…. Eh maksud ku salah satu marga dari perusahaan Rasengan. Dan orang itu adalah Namikaze Minato ayah ku dulu bukan sekarang ketika Kaa-san meninggal. Sebenarnya Apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan mereka? Um aku harus mendengar semuanya meskipun aku bukan bagian dari Namikaze.

"Ya, aku tahu Mikoto…. Mereka tak dapat diremehkan."

"Jangan sampai rencana kita terbongkar, sebelum aku mendapatkan perusahaan itu."

Jadi ibu Sasuke ingin mendapatkan perusahaan milik Tou-san.

"Aku ingin membuat mereka jatuh miskin, seperti apa yang pernah pendahulu mereka lakukan pada klan kita."

Aku kaget mendengar hal itu jadi itu rencana mereka merebut perusahaan tapi dengan cara apa hingga ingin membuat perusahaan Tou-san sampai bangkrut dan jatuh miskin.

Aku lihat mereka tak membicarakan hal itu lagi. Paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto pergi bersama meninggal kan ruangan Itachi. mereka berjalan menembus tubuh ku, aku memang sejak tadi melihat pembicaraan dari depan pintu. Aku mencoba mengikuti mereka tapi ketika dicabang lorong mereka berpisa. Aku melihat bibi Mikoto berjalan menuju pintu keluar sedangkan Paman Fugaku berjalan berlawanan. Pasti dia masih ingin bertemu dengan Itachi. Aku memutus kan untuk berlari mengikuti bibi Mikoto. Namun ditengah jalan aku berhenti.

Aku terdiam ditempat memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan. Bibi Mikoto ingin sekali melawan Tou-san. Apa aku harus mencegahnya tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan. Seharusnya aku senang bisa melihat kehancuran Tou-san disela-sela akhir hidup ku. tapi setelah mendengar percakapan singkat mereka aku jadi memikirkan Nasib keluargaku. Jika mereka jatuh miskin, aku tak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Naruko-nii dan Tou-san akan bernasip sama sepertiku, mereka akan melakukan pekerjaan kasar demi mencukupi kebutuhan hidup. Lalu apa yang aku lakukan, aku hanya bayangan dan tak bisa melakukannya.

'Kami-sama berikan mukjizat mu, tolonglah Tou-san ku aku tak ingin keluargaku celaka.'

Aku hanya bisa meminta hal itu pada Kami-sama, semoga dia mengabulkannya.

.

.

.

Seharian aku berada di rumah sakit. Kalian tahu aku sudah bosan pergi kesana sini. Aku sekarang duduk di kursi yang ada didalam ruang rawat ku namun tiba-tiba pintu masuk itu terbuka. Sasuke datang mengunjungiku lagi sore ini. aku senang dia tak lupa kewajibannya itu. namun ada satuhal yang sangat mengganjal di pikiranku. Sasuke terlihat senang ketika mendatangiku, dia tak seperti biasanya yang akan berwajah sedih melihat kondisiku. Aku sempat marah melihat tingkahnya itu, apa dia tak tahu kalau aku diambang kematian.

"Naruto aku sudah menemukannya."

Eh…. Menemukan apa? pikir ku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata seperti itu. sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Wanita yang sudah menyelamatkan hidup ku."

Menyelamatkan hidupnya dari apa? aku tetap tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Apa kau senang? Yak au pasti sangat senang karena kau yang sudah memberi dukungan pada ku untuk menemukan wanita itu."

Wanita… siapa dia? seingat ku aku tak pernah melihat Sasuke bersama wanita. Kecuali wanita itu yang selalu ingin bersamanya. Setelah dia menemuiku dan memegang tangan ku – tak bersama Menma. Aku sebenarnya senang-senang saja tapi Sasuke hanya sesaat saja menemaniku lalu pergi. Betul-betul sangat aneh dan membinggungkan suami ku ini. aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

'Jatuh Cinta.'

Kenapa kata itu terlintas di pikiran ku. Jika memang seperti itu kenapa semuanya terulang lagi. Aku mohon jangan wanita atau cinta lagi sudah cukup aku melihat dan mendengar semua itu.

"Tenang saja meskipun dia adalah cinta pertamaku tapi dirimu tetaplah berharga dan jadi no satu dihatiku."

Dada ku terasa sesak mendengar hal itu. apa yang aku pikirkan terjadi juga. Sasuke jatuh cinta lagi dengan wanita lain. Jadi aku pun tak cukup baginya. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya air mata yang keluar dari mataku.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlaru, kalian tahu apa yang aku sedang lakukan sekarang membuntuti suamiku. Sedah hampir seminggu dia tak datang menemuiku disore hari. Pada awalnya aku memaklumi mungkin pekerjaannya sedang padat dan dia tak punya waktu karena lembur. Atau mungkin sebaliknya, dia bersama wanita barunya. Apa katanya 'cinta pertama' aku harus tahu siapa yang di cintainya.

Aku sekarang berada dikantor miliknya, aku melihat jam yang ada di ruangan itu ternyata masih jam tiga kurang dua jam lagi waktunya untuk pulang tapi Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Aneh sekali kan?

Aku mengikutinya keluar dari ruangannya, posisi ku tepat di belakangnya. Tak perlu mengendap-endap aku kan tak terlihat siapa pun. Aku melihat Sasuke berjalan kearah gedung parker dia mencari mobil miliknya dan segera menaikinya. Aku sudah berada di bangku belakang. Sasuke melaju keluar dari parkiran dengan kecepatan sedang menuju pintu keluar perusahaannya. Selama perjalanan Sasuke selalu konsen dengan lalu lintas jalan, terbukti dia tak pernah berhenti atau memainkan hp seperti kebanyakan orang.

Hampir tiga puluh menit mobil Sasuke sudah berhenti didepan kediaman Uchiha –maksudnya milik orang tuanya. Gerbang rumah itu terbuka dan Sasuke langsung memarkirkan mobil miliknya dihalaman. Kelihatannya Sasuke ingin keluar lagi, karena mobilnya tak dimasukan garasi.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil aku pun mengikutinya. Dia membuka pintu masuk dan disana Menma anak ku sudah berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke disusul Mikoto baa-san.

"Tou-can…. Menma ciap."

"Aduh anak Tou-san tampan sekali."

"Sasuke masuk dan mandi dulu."

"Aku tak punya waktu aku bisa terlambat."

"Ya… Sudah kalau begitu dia pasti sedang menunggumu."

Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tapi Sasuke sedang ditunggu seseorang. Apa dia rekan bisnis atau mungkin pacar barunya. Aduh… aku tak seharusnya punya pikiran seperti itu. aku harus berfikir positif Sasuke tak akan menghiyanatiku apa lagi melupakan ku.

Tapi Cinta pertamanya itu….

Aku masih penasaran.

.

.

.

Kami melakukan perjlanan, kelihatannya kami akan pergi ketaman Menma sejak tadi selalu berkata ingin main ayunan, sepak bola, layang-layang atau bermain di bak pasir. Aku melihat mereka Menma dan Sasuke sangatlah dekat membuat ku iri. Hanya butuh dua puluh menit kami tiba di taman Menma duduk disebeah Sasuke bergerak kesana kemari meminta Sasuke melepas sabuk pengaman. Kelihatannya anak ku sudah tidak sabar bermain. Sasuke melepas ikatan Menma lalu dirinya mereka bersamaan keluar mobil. Aku pun dersiap-siap keluar aku kan juga ingin melihat keceriaan Menma ketika bermain.

Namun ketika aku ingin menembus pintu mobil sesak itu datang lagi. Sesak yang sudah lama atu jarang aku rasakan beberapa hari ini terasa lagi. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku menghilang, keringat dingin berkucur dari seluruh badan ku. aku terasa diambang hidup mati. Aku berteriak memanggil seseorang untuk menolong ku, tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Lama kelamaan kesadaran ku mulai hilang, semua gelap aku berdoa semoga bisa melihat hari esok.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan masih berada didalam mobil milik Sasuke. tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung keluar mencari anak dan suamiku. Aku berlari mengelilingi taman untuk bertemu mereka. Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat anakku menarik tangan kakak dan suamiku bersama-sama. Aku mencoba menahan perasaanku. Hatiku sedang kacau sekarang melihat hal itu, air mata ku tak bisa dibendung lagi.

'Sasuke….' hanya gumanan itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut ku melihat hal itu.

Kenapa… -kenapa hal itu terjadi padaku. Apa salah ku hingga menerima cobaan ini.

Anak ku menganggap kakak ku ibunya sedangkan Sasuke suami ku yang sudah aku anggap orang bijak malah mengizinkan Menma memanggil Naruko nii-san dengan sedutan Kaa-san.

Oh… Sasuke kau sudah menghancurkan hatiku.

Apa selama ini kau bersama mereka selama aku tak mengunjungimu. Betapa bodohnya aku hanya diam dan tak bisa apa-apa melihat hal ini. Seandainya kau tahu selama beberapa hari ini aku berjuang agar bisa kembali kedalam tubuh ku supaya bisa bersama kalian lagi tapi apa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aku berlari meninggal kan mereka.

Aku terus berlari tak henti, rasanya aku ingin keluar dari hal ini atau lebih tepatnya terbebas dari perasaan ini. aku melihat dari kejauhan ada sebuah tebing yang cukup dalam. Ya…. didekat taman bunga sakura ini ada seduah jurang yang konon katanya jika ada yang melompat dari sana tidak dapat hidup kembali bahkan berenkarnasi kembali di dunia. Aku sudah berada di ujung jurang itu, aku mencoba memantapkan hatiku. Tanpa aba-aba aku langsung menjatuhkan tubuhku. Aku taperduli rasa sakit atau apalah yang menyakiti tubuh ku, karena semua itu tak ada bandingannya dengan rasa sakit didalam hatiku.

Buk…..

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

MAAF kalau bahasa dan penempatan kata sedikit tak tepat karena publisx lewat hp. Laptop lagi rusak.

Terimakasih atas reviewnya...

.

22 SEPTEMBER 2015


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto sudah berada di dasar jurang dengan keadaan lemas dan pasrah. Pemuda itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Dia suda pasrah dengan keadaan yang ia alami.

"Hey... Kau mau diam saja ... menyerah seperti itu..."

Naruto mencoba membuka kelopak matanya mencari sumber suara itu. Namun tak menemukan seorang pun.

"Percumah kau tak akan menemukan ku..." Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung ngeri.

Jangan-jangan...

"Kau pasti hantu..." Ucap Naruto takut.

"Aku bukan hantu... . Aku adalah malaikat kematian." Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menyeringai. Rupanya benar hidupnya tak akan lama.

"Jadi sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu Okaa-san..."

"Mungkin jika urusan di dunia sudah selesai."

"Urusa... apa itu..."

Tiba-tiba bayangan hitam muncul dari balik tempat gelap, berjalan kearah Naruto. Pemida pirang itu hanya diam dan memperhatikan sosok itu.

"Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Dan setelahnya Naruto hanya bisa melihat cahaya putih menyelimuti mereka lalu berpindah kesebuah tempat. Dan betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Anak satu-satunya sedang tergeletak dijalan ta sadarkan diri karena kecelakaan.

'Menma anak ku kenapa kau bernasib sama

seperti ku...'

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke turus berlari dan membopong tubuh anaknya menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Menunggu bantuan Itachi itu sangatlah tak mungkin. Mobil ambulan itu masih terjebak macet di tengah kota.

"Menma... bertahan lah nak... aku mohon..." Pintah Sasuke sedang kan Menma masih tetap tak sadarkan diri di gendongan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san..." Guman Menma, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung terbelak rasa takut pun memenuhi hati sang raven.

'Naru... tolong jangan bawa Menma bersama mu Selamatkan dia.'

Harapan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu 15mt untuk sampai ke rumah sakit umum. Mereka -para suster dan dokter melakukan tindakan utama. Namun Menma sudah dalam keadaan keritis.

"Kita memerlukan banyak kantong darah..."

"Beritahu keluarganya kita membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anak saya." Sasuke sudah tak sabar mendengar keadaan anaknya.

"Butuh banyak darah golongan darah O siapa diantara kalian kami tak memilki pasokan yang cukup." Semuanya terdiam tak ada dia antara mereka yang memiliki golongan dara O dalam rantai keluarga Uchiha selain satu orang yaitu Naruto yang merupakan golonhan Namikaze.

"Diantara kami tak ada tapi bisakah kami mendapatkan waktu mungkin dirumah sakit utama memiliki pasokan golongan darah itu."

.

.

.

.

Menma yang tak sadarkan diri berada di ruangan yang sangat terang. Anak kecil itu bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaannya sekarang. Namun tiba-tiba tepat didepannya ada sesosok yang di inginkan dan dirindukan. Anak kecel itu segera berlari dan memeluk sosok tegak itu.

"Okaa-san..."

Sosok itu pun senang dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Anaknya menyebut Namanya dengan keras.

"Ya... Menma ini Kaa-san..." Ucap sosok itu sambil menangis memeluk anak tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

"Itachi apa disana kau punya dara O..." Mikoto bertanya melalui telpon gengamnya.

"Maaf sepertinya sedang habis... tapi aku coba bertanya ke rumah sakit lain."


	10. Chapter 10 Akhir

Seorang anak kecil sedang bermanja-manja pada seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi mengusap surai raven anaknya.

"Kaa-san..." Anak kecil itu memanggil nama ibunya dengan manja. Laki-laki pirang itu melihat kearah sang anak.

"Nande Menma-can..." Tanya sang pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku ingin bersama mu seperti ini oka-san…." Seulas senyum terukir dibibir pemuda pirang itu. laki-laki itu makin mempererat dekapannya pada anak itu.

"Ya… Menma Kaa-san sangat menyayangi mu."

.

.

.

.

"Itachi apa disana kau punya darah O…"

"Maaf sepertinya sedang habis… Tapi aku coba bertanya ke rumah sakit lain."

Itachi menutup sambungan itu dan segera menghubungi beberapa rumasakit kenalanya, berharap mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. Namun apa yang dia cari tak ada karena rumah sakit yang dihubungi belum melakukan donor amal. Tapi ada satu rumah sakit yang mungkin mau membantunya tapi kalau dia mengatakan keadaan cucu mereka yang sedang sakit bagai mana reaksi mereka. Itachi tak bisa membayangkan itu namun ke ponakan yang disayangnya….

.

.

.

.

"Naruto… ayo banggun sayang… Tou-san mintamaaf."

"Tou-san janji mulai sekarang akan selalu menyayangimu dan tak membedakan dirumu dengan Naruko…"

"Tou-san…" wanita yang sejak tadi melihat ayahnya terus mengusap-usap tangan sang adik tak bisa menahan air mata sedihnya yang sudah ia pendam lama sekali.

"Jadi aku mohon bertahanlah…hik…hik… Tolong… hik…hik…"

Sudah sejam lamanya setelah dia mendapat kabar dari sang nenek yang menangani keadaan Naruto mengatakan kalau keadaan pemuda itu sedang keritis. Tentu saja Naruko yang sedang berada dirumah bersama ayahnya yang sedang menyiapkan kamar untuk Naruto tempati nanti agar bisa dirawat di kediaman Namikaze sangat lah terkejut dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Tapi Naruko bersyukur sesampainya disana keadaan Naruto kembali stabil namun tidak menuntuk kemungkinan kalau pemuda itu akan droplagi.

"Tou-san…" Naruko berguman nama ayahnya lagi namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena bahunya sedang ditepuk seseorang. Reflex naruko menghadap kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yangsedang mengganggunya. Orang itu memakai mantel dan tutup kepala namun Naruko bisa mengetahui gelagat orang itu.

"Itachi-nii…"

"Naruko bisa kita bicara sebentar…"

Naruko segera menepis tangan pemuda itu dengan kasar.

"Untuk apa kita bicara bukan kah kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan lagi, kaliansudah dapat yang kalian inginkan dan kami juga sudah dapat yang kami cari jadi tak ada hubungan lagi diantara kita." Itachi tahu apa yang dikatakan wanita pirang itu mereka sudah mendapatkan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menjadi milik mereka sepenuhnya jadi tak ada hubungan diantara mereka lagi.

"Aku tahu tapi ini menyangkut Menma kau harus tahu itu dia baru saja kecelakaan….." Naruko segera menutup mulutnya karena medengar berita itu.

"Menma… bagaimana kejadiannya."

"Anak itu berlari sambil memanggil nama mu…" Ucap Itachi dan Naruko baru ingat kalau dia janji akan menemui anak itu sorenanti karena sudah meninggalkan dia ketika tidur siang.

"Lalu…"

"Kami mengejarnya dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil melaju kencang dan Menma terpental… Anak itu kehilangan banyak darah dan kami tak memiliki darah yang cukup."

"Kira-kira apa golongan darahnya…"

"O… darahnya bergolongan darah O…"

"Apa… O…? yang memiliki golongan darah itu hanya Naruto seorang."

"Apa- jadi bisa dibilang nyawa Menma ada ditangan Kaa-sannya."

"Dan kau tahu kan bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan itu semua gara-gara kau."

"Tapi dia kan keponakan mu juga setidaknya bantu aku mendapatkan kantong darah dari rumah sakit ini."

"Mungkin aku bisa… member-…."

"Berikan…."

.

.

.

"Berikan saja namun aku punya syarat untuk mu." ucap Minato yang sudah keluar dari kamar Naruto. Tanpa mereka tahu Minato sudah mendengar pembicaraan panjang mereka. Jadi dia tahu keadaan dan bisa melancarkan keinginannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan."

"Uh… aku baru tahu kalau Uchiha selemah ini bisa langsung menyetujui apa pun." Minato melirik pada anak perempuannya yang member raut pertanyan.

"Tou-san…"

"Seperti yang kau tahu perjanjian kita… kalau kalian menginginkan Sasuke dan Menma. Tapi mendengar pembicaraan kalian aku jadi ingin membuat satu kesepakatan lagi… bagaimana kalau aku mengambil Menma dari kalian jika aku menyumbangkan darah ku."

Itachi tak tahu harus berbuat apa kata-kata Minato tadi sangat memojokkannya. Manamungkin dia menyetujui hal itu. Naruko yang mendengar hal itu juga sangat terkejut seharusnya Ayahnya tak melakukan hal itu.

"Tou-san bukankah itu tak adil apa Tou-san tak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke jika dia tahu Tou-san sudah merebut Naruto dan Sekarang Menma -anak mereka."

"Naruko untuk kali ini jangan ikut campur dan dengarkan Tou-san mu… apa selama ini Sasuke berada bersama dengan Naruto selama dia mengandung Menma bukan kah kau sudah dengar dari Nenek mu dan juga asistennya, dan kau harus tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka juga selama ini."

"Kami sangat menyesal jadi aku mohon apa pun resikonya akan kami tanggung." Tak ada pilihan lain dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara, lagian si tua Madara itu masih hidup dan pasti akan memilih keputusan mereka.

.

.

.

Itachi berlari menyusuri lorong rumah sakit membawa peti kotak yang berisi darah untuk keponakanya. Sesampainya didepan ruang rawat darurat keponakannya Itachi segera memberikan kotak itu pada seorang dokter dan mereka semua mengurusnya.

"Itachi kau mendapatkanya..." tanya Mikoto yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam dan tenang.

"Yang penting masa depan kita tidak hilang." Ucap Itachi lalu dia berjalan kearah sang adik dan mulai membisikan kata.

"Sasuke maafkan Aniki dan kami yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan mu." Sasuke terbelak sebenarnya apa yang dicoba katakan oleh kakaknya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Mereka akan mengambil Menma setelah dia sadar nanti."

"Apa..." Sasuke terkejut denganapa yang dia dengar. Dan disaat itu juga hatinya hancur, cintanya dan buah hatinya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san sedang membuat apa?" Tanya sang anak pada ibunya, anak ituterus memperhatikan apa yang sedang dikerjakan perempuan itu.

"Kau pasti akan suka." Ucap perempuan itu pada sang anak.

"Apa itu?" perempuan itu masih berkalut dengan masakannya tapi anak itu bisa mencium bau lezat masakan ibunya.

"Baunya enak sekali."

"Seperti yang kau katakan hal itu akan terbukti dan masakan ini hanya untuk mu dihari special ini." Ucap wanita itu dan menyerahkan sebuah makanan yang belum perna anak itu makan. Dari tampilanya sangat cantik, banyak sayurang dan daging sebagai topingnya, bauh kuahnya yang menggoda rasanya anak itu ingin meneteskan liur saja.

"Apa ini namanya Kaa-san? Aku ingin sekali memakannya."

"Ini namanya Ramen sayang…. Makanlah selagimasih panas." Anak itu langsung memakan masakan sang Kaa-san.

.

.

.

"Kaa-san…" kelopak tan itu terbuka sekarang menapilkan bola mata biru langit yang memukau semua orang. Laki-laki itu melirik kearah seorang anak yang masih tertidur dipangkuannya. Diusapnya surai raven sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Andai bisa seperti ini selamanya." Guman Naruto yang sangat ingin memberikan kasih sayang pada sang anak. Tapi naruto tak bisa selamanya mendiamkan Menma di tempat seperti ini. itu artinya sama dengan menginginkan pengorbanan Anaknya.

"Ini salah Menma tak boleh berada di sini…." Pria pirang itu menguncang-guncang tubuh sang anak.

"Menma sayang bangun… kau tak boleh berada disini sayang."

"Ung… Okaa-san ada apa." Ucap sang anak sambil mengucek mata.

"Menma kau harus kembali…"

"Tapi aku ingin bersama Okaa-san…."

"Salah ini salah Menma…. Apa kau tak sayang Otou-san…"

"Menma Sayang tapi Menma juga sayang Okaa-san…"

.

.

.

.

Tit… Tit… tit…

"Ada apa Suster?"

"Sepertinya darah tuan Namikaze tidak diterima baik oleh tubuh pasyen."

"Itu artinya…"

"Pasyen dalam keadaan keritis…."

"Kita harus melakukan apa pun agar pasyen selamat."

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang berada diruang tunggu sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Suster itu mengatakan kalau darah itu ditolak oleh sang pasyen.

"Menma dalam keadaan Keritis…" mereka pikir dengan bantuan Minato cucu, keponakan sekaligus anak yang memiliki klan Uchiha itu bisa selamat ternyata tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menma dengarkan Okaa-san kau harus menurut sayang."

"Tidak…"

Terjadi pertengkaran kecil antara Naruto dan juga Menma dialam bawah sadar mereka.

"Apa kau takkasihan nanti Otou-san mu sendirian."

"Otou-san…."

"Dia pasti akan kesepian kehilangan mu."

.

.

.

.

Minato tak sabar dengan apa yang akan dia dapat. Dia akan mendapatkan Menma anak Naruto dan itu artinya Naruto akan segera sadar jika Menma menemaninya.

-Flash Back on-

Minato tahu kalau Itachi datang berkunjung menemui Naruko, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang ingin diakukannya sehingga mengingnkan bantuan Naruko putrid tercintanya.

Minato ingin sekali mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas tapi jika dia pergi kesana Naruto tak ada yang menjaga. Namun dikala itu Naruto yang masih koma menggumankan kata yang membuat Minato keget dialam bawa sadar Anaknya.

"Menma…" nama sang anak lah yang di ucap dan Minato faham betul apa yang dirasakannya selama ini. rasa sayang seorang ibu pada anak.

"O… darahnya bergolongan darah O…"

"Apa… O…? yang memiliki golongan darah itu hanya Naruto seorang."

Ketika Minato mendengar kata itu ada kesempatan untuk menyatukan mereka berdua. Dan alasan mengambil menma dari mereka.

"Tenang Naru Tou-san janji akan menyatukan kalian."

-Flash Back off-

Jadi dengan kata lain jika ini berhasi Menma akan menjadi milik Namikaze sepenuhnya.

"Kakek akan menjemput mu Menma sayang." Ucap Minato gembira dia berjalan menuju kerah ruang rawat Menma tapi masih ditenga jalan dia sudah diganggu dengan suara ponselnya.

Tut… tut…

"Ada apa Naruko… apa adik mu tak sabar dengan kedatangan menma."

"Tidak Tou-san Naruto… dia…" minato yang mendengar itu sudah berfikir hal buruk tentang anaknya.

"Katakan…."

"Naruto…."

.

.

.

.

-tbc-

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejahuan Nampak seorang berbaju hitam sedang mendekat kerah sesosok anak kecil yang sedang terkulai lemas didepan. Naruto yang sejak tadi mencari anaknya berhenti sejenak karena melihat orang berpakaian hitam itu mengangkat tubuh mungil yang masih tak diketahui olehnya.

Karena penasaran Naruto mencoba berjalan mendekati sosok itu untuk memastikan dugaannya tak salah. Betapa terkejutnya dia mengetahui siapa yang ada di gendongan malaikat kematian itu.

"Menma…" ucap naruto gemetar. Sedangkan sosok itu hanya menyeringai senang.

"Sayang sekali kelihatannya Nyawa mu lebih panjang dari pada Anak mu." ucap orang itu sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. Menahan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

"Okaa-san…" Guman Menma dan Naruto mencoba untuk melihat kearah sang anak. Badan nya terkulai lemas tak bertenaga, mata safirnya tertutup rapat. Pemuda pirang itu hanya bisa menagis dan terdiam ditempat. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Menma dia ingin anaknya bisa hidup bebas bukan berada dialam baka seperti dirinya. Ia merasa sia-sia bisa melahirkan Menma dan melihatnya seperi ini. dia sudah gagal menjadi orang tua untuk dirinya. Dia….

"Lepaskan dia… aku mohon." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Peria pirang itu segera berbalik menghadap suber suara. Dan betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat siapa yang ada di sebelahnya.


End file.
